


Becky, Lemme Kink

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Altertale Papyrus-Papriel, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, CHAPTER 14 HAS NON CONSENT, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Corset, Creampies, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Breast (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, FellSwap Gold, Fellcest - Freeform, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Foot Fetish, Forniphilia, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Glory Hole, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Humiliation, Hybrid AU, Inflation, Kinktober 2018, Latex, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magical Girls, Marking, Mentions of Breeding, Mommy Kink, More tags to be added, Mythtale, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Reference to breeding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scars, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Starvation, Stockings, Suspension, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Toriel - Freeform, Tentacles, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Uniforms, Voyeurism, ass worship, distention, edgeberry, fem dom, gagging, hard core fucking, honeyglaze, hot dogging, lamia!Edge, non quite anonymous sex, primal play, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Undertale Kinktober 2018!Chapters of varying sizes and many...many...kinks and pairings.Enjoy!





	1. Cum up here- Fellcest/hybrid AU

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a bit early since I will be out of state and busy the first week of October. All chapters will have their kink and pairing listed so make sure to check it out in case it is something that bothers you.
> 
> Kinks are Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting for chapter one~

If someone had told Red he would spend his evening frantically trying to muffle his pleasured moans while balanced precariously on his lover’s face, he would of called them a pervert and secretly hoped it true.

But lo and behold here he was with his jaw clenched, trying to swallow down his moans as to not wake the sleeping hatchlings in the other room. Red would of smacked at his mate too if his hands weren’t latched on the back of the bigger skeletons head for stability, his ample thighs clamped tight with his feet struggling to maintain a foothold on his lover’s ribs.

 

Boss had slithered into the room after the little ones had been tucked in for the night. Red had just left the shower the water still beading on his bones giving him an almost ethereal glow, when Boss entered and  Red paused in his drying to greet him. The sight of the still summoned cherry colored ecto body, a remnant from his recent pregnancy yet to dispel, woke a primal side of the hybrid monster. That was his wonderful mate smiling at him in welcome and love. His wonderful mate who continuously gave him purpose in life, his very reason for existence by choice. Boss’s beautiful sexy mate that looked good enough to be savored before devoured whole. 

 

Obviously one doesn’t squander such a delicacy. 

 

Boss wasted no time lifting Red off the floor despite his indignant squawks and settling him over his mouth to lap at the smooth junction between Red’s thighs. Boss’s order to summon his member so that he could “drink his mate dry” was quickly followed by a warning to keep his voice down before Red was swallowed down to the base, the head nudging and then pushing past Boss’s conjured throat. The rapidly hardening magic sliding sensually over Boss’s tongue. The slightly spicy tang of Red’s slick already bubbling at the tip to ease its journey deep. Boss would live the rest of his life happily if it meant all he could feel, taste, see was his mate. He wasted no time worshipping the cock in his mouth. Lightly scraping his teeth and fangs over the rigid flesh in hopes to entice more of the sweet ambrosia. Boss could already tell his mate was close to his first climax. Red was just so sensitive and open to Boss’s ministrations to form any resistance. Boss had no plans to stop at just once either.   
  
“B-Boss...please ah-ha” Red groaned unsure if he was begging for more or for Boss to let him rest. Not once since his cock was swallowed had he been allowed to pull back. Not that he could with Boss hands locked securely like metal clamps around his ass and thighs. Everytime they were together it still mystified Red just how big Boss was in comparison to him, not to mention stronger. The fact that Red was literally only being held up by Boss’s hands and mouth should of scared him but the thought only dragged out another weak spurt of magic. Red knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no safer place he could possibly be but in Boss’s hands. Even if the place was nearly 7 feet off the ground. 

Mewling when his latest offering was slurped down with a vigor. The muscles of the throat undulating at the action to aid the liquids descent. Trying to draw more of the succulent cum to fill Boss’s slowly growing belly.    
  
Feeling himself gently lifted away from the face Red sagged in relief. Finally he could rest his body shaking from the constant attention and bone rattling orgasms. His sigh of “oh thank fuck” and slowly sagging demeanor derailed by Boss’s reply.   
  
“Not yet. I still want more” and once again Boss sucked Red down to the root. His forked tongue easily curling around the head in a mock embrace. Red hadn’t even had a chance to even think about dispelling genitalia and Boss had no plans to allow him either.  Boss vaguely wondered if by the end of the night his stomach would protrude like Red’s did when he had been pregnant. Perhaps soon they could even try for more children. The image of Red one more swollen with Boss child renewed his ministrations. Later, he silently promised himself and continued his meal.   
  
  



	2. My god is two mounds-Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know its rude to interrupt someone praying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are Ass Worship | Begging |

“Bless be unto me for this glorious-”   
  
“PAPY FOR THE LOVE OF THE SURFACE FUCK ME!”   
  
Stretch paused in his prayer to glare balefully at his bound brother. Blue was cuffed by his wrist to the headboard of his spaceship bed. Blue was positioned on his knees so that full hips were hiked up to present his supple ass for Stretch to worship and sample at his leisure. Which he had been, until Blue had decided to interrupt his prayers with his pleas of sexual gratification. Shame on him. One doesn’t just butt in when another was paying proper homage to their patron god!   
  
Stretch’s Patron God, answer to his prayers, and reason for reverence being said glowing posterior.    
  
“I know I raised you better than this Blue” The resounding smack to Blue’s left buttock was strictly for punishment and not to see the glorious flesh ripple from the impact. Or even to see the cheek take a darker hue from the other previous spanks it had received earlier. “This isn’t the first time this session or even the first time we’ve done this where i've had to scold you like this” He admonished.    
  
“Owwie. Sorry Papy...but please Papy please, I need you so muh-ch! I want your cock inside me. I want your cum and I wanna cum too Papy please. Stars, it hurts so much” Blue wailed in a high pitched fashion. Stretch had already spent the last few hours “worshipping” his ass and Blue was rock hard and unsatisfied. Blue both loved and hated when Stretch got like this. It was like one look at Blue bent over and Stretch turned into a devout beast. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his body being slowly caressed or the compliments Stretch paid him. Some would say Blue was egotistical in the way he spoke about himself but the truth of the matter was, when told such lover words and compliments in such a sincere and loving way. Blue could never ever doubt that Stretch meant every word. None of it negated the fact that Blue was horny out of his mind and wanted his brother to plow his ass into oblivion.   
  
Stretch cooed at his brother’s suffering. He reached to the side where he had deposited earlier a lavender scented lotion. Dabbing some in his palm he rubbed soothingly over the bruised flesh to ease the discomfort. Sliding his hands up over the generous curve then over to the center where the magic split down the middle. Winking at its core a slightly twitching hole still liberally coated in Stretch’s orange saliva. Thin slowly drying trails of it showed their path down to where Blue’s chubby cock was held prisoner. The magic an angry royal blue under the cage he had placed on it. Unable to cum, unable to crawl away. Blue was trapped with no other choice but to receive Stretch’s blessings, pleasure, and punishment.   
  
“Be good for just a bit longer bro and then I’ll let you cum ok? I haven't had enough of you yet” Blue whined, dropping his head to the pillow below at Stretch’s words. Trying now to tense up when he felt the hot breath fanning over his entrance. The mantra starting once more in between probing licks.   
  
“Thank you for this bountiful meal I am about to partake…”


	3. Make the world disappear- Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just can't take anymore before you need the world to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are: Sensory Deprivation 
> 
> Please be warned for nonsexual sensory overload (anxiety induced) with emotional hurt and comfort.

Perhaps it was the furrow of his brow or the creaking of his fisted leather gloves. Maybe it was even the dark aura that seemed to hang over him warding off anyone nearby that he was in a foul mood. 

That is to say, Edge was not actually in a foul mood. In all actuality he was slowly climbing his way into a full panic attack it was just that his history in Underfell taught him to never, ever, show weakness. So the quickened strides were attributed to anger and not to mounting horror and Edge doing his best not to  **run** home. 

 

Home where a sturdy door and several well built locks and alarm systems would deter any would be thief or assailant. Home where Edge knew where everything was and the only living Soul was that of his lover.

Home where Stretch would welcome him with open arms, see his true feelings and center Edge once more in the here and now.

 

By the time Edge had arrived on the block his house resided he was full on hyperventilating. The neighbors who saw him run full tilt down the street and vault over the fence would think he was panting and dismissed it as him doing a late day jog. Missing the fact he still wore his chef uniform from work, not at all appropriate exercise gear. 

 

The door slamming open and just as loudly slammed closed nearly shook the house to its foundation but certainly brought Stretch to full attentiveness. He had been in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water when he heard the commotion. The locks being turned and the heavy breathing alerting him that something was amiss. He already had an inkling of what it could be. This sadly, wasn’t the first time Edge had come home like this worse that it had been months since the last episode. Something must of caused a relapse.   
Edge and subsequently his brother Red had a hard and long recovery ahead of them after the trauma of living in a kill or be killed world. Blue had Red well in hand and they were even planning a love vacation. Unfortunately, Edge’s higher love and broken inner disposition was giving him a worse time. It was hard to believe that Edge was once so very innocent and trusting, just like Classic Papyrus, but the harsh reality of Underfell had left more than just his physical scars.

 

It was to Edge obsessively counting the locks on the door that presented itself to Stretch when he left the kitchen. Knowing Edge would be skittish and near delirious in his panic that Stretch approached cautiously.

“Hey there honey, why don’t you turn around and come to me hm?” Stretch cooed before inhaling deeply when Edge did just that. The look on the scarred skeleton’s face was soul shattering. His usual scowling visage was replaced with such a wide eyed, heartbreaking sadness. Carmine tears flowed freely from wide eye sockets, past a quivering chin. Sharpened fingers were clutching the stained fabric of the usually pristine Chef frock. Edge’s entire body was shaking, his bones clattering against one another in a painful rattle. Stretch wanted nothing more to know just what exactly happened to have shaken his usually unflappable mate but now was not the time. “There you are. Come here sweetie, I got you” Slowly so as not to startle Edge, Stretch opened his arms to beckon panicked skeleton over.

 

He damn near stumbled when Edge all but flung himself forward with a barely muffled wail. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other, Stretch soothed his hands over the shorter’s skull and trembling back. Already he could feel tears soaking into his hoodie. Not many would think Stretch capable of physical feats but he easily picked up Edge and carried him up the stairs to their room all while whispering sweet words of comfort. 

Nudging past the door of their bedroom to place Edge gently on the center of it. Crooning sweet nothings when Edge refused to let go of his hoodie.

“You’re alright baby boy I got you. Just let me help it all go away. I promise” as soon as he was free Stretch slowly peeled off the soiled clothes. There was no way Edge in all his delicate grace and controlled movement had spilled the amount that stained the white material on himself. Either there had been an accident or someone else had thrown the food  at him. He would deal with that later. The clothes was summarily set aside along with the thick red leather gloves. Edge refused to remove them, the heeled boots or the red scarf from his usual attire. He said they were a part of who he was, the part he didn’t want to forget. They were more gently folded and handled.   
  
“Stretch…?”   
  
“I’m here Edge. I will be here the entire time” Stretch promised. He first wrapped the heavy fleece blanket securely around his naked lover tightly. Tucking each corner so that Edge would be force to hug himself tightly the blanket taunt enough where Edge hadn’t the scant inch of wiggle room. Next came the blindfold after Stretch kissed each wet “eyelid” the night secured. “I’ll always be here Edge. Always” Then Stretch put on the noise canceling headphones leaving Edge in complete darkness and silence.

All that existed was his warm cocoon, the gentle quiet, and the loving emanations of the nearby Soul.    
  
Slowly his body loosened from its tightly wound coil. It didn’t matter that a normal day had taken a bad turn. That a customer had thrown his dreams back at his face along with their lovingly made meal. It didn’t matter that Edge only barely stopped himself from shattering the worm of a human for their racist insolence. It didn’t matter that all his co workers and employer looked at him with pity when he returned to the kitchen after the now banned customer was escorted out and Edge was giving the rest of the day and the following day off.

There was only the soft drifting of the universe around him and the anchoring Soul at his side, that never once left him, ever.


	4. Mother gives you lessons-Queen's Guard/swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papriel will not stand for this version of his brother to act like a spoiled child a moment longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are: Spanking | Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> Papriel/Poppy is Storyshift Papyrus

‘ _ This Simply Will Not Do _ ” The Papyrus of Storyshift, dubbed Papriel and then shortened to Poppy, thought to himself watching one of his and his brother’s counterparts interact. 

Meeting versions of them had certainly been interesting to say the least. Papyruses that were lazy or violent and Sanses that were excitable and hard working. Seeing their interactions with their siblings had also been a new experience. Poppy’s own relationship with his brother only just mending but the cold silence still ever present. He loved each and every time he met them, taught them how to cook (they very much needed the lessons), or just “hung out” like the young folks seem to love these days but...

He truly did not want to see one of their counterparts go down the same lonely path and knew it wasn’t his place to interfere its just...   
  
The Swapfell Sans known as Black really should not be yelling at his brother in such a way.    
  
“DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING? OR ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID?!”    
  
Did Black even realize what  **he** was saying? Did he see the way his brother cringed away from him as if expecting one of those flailing hands to lash out and hit him? Actually...If Poppy were to be truthful, Black had the appearance of a child throwing a tantrum. One of his unnecessarily long heels (sensitive about his height?) was being stomped, his face was set in an angry pout (complete with blush and were those tears?). He was reacting the very same way an embarrassed and highly spoiled child would. Now Poppy like all Papyrus had a bit of a skewed logic sensor, coupled with a strong motherly instinct it suddenly seemed to click for him. Black was behaving like a naughty child and the best way to set them straight was with a spanking. 

 

It was with that thought, Poppy nodded to himself and dusted his hands decisively before standing at his full height which was head and shoulders taller then even the tallest Papyrus (Slim).    
  
“None Of That Now Young Man” Poppy spoke firmly after walking up behind the still shrieking Black and sweeping him off his feet. Ignoring all protest, before settling himself comfortable on the nearby loveseat where there other Sanses and Papyruses had been watching the shenanigans. “ You Should All Be Ashamed Of Yourself For Letting This Behavior Continue” He admonished. He set Black over his lap in a very telling position. There was not a Soul in the room that didn't recognize “the spanking pose” whether from their own experiences with Poppy (Red and surprisingly Stretch) or from sexual escapades (all of them but especially Red and Stretch).   
  
“Wh..? ARE YOU DAFT? UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT! HOW DARE YOU I AM CAPT-AH!” Black’s tirade was cut off swiftly by a hard strike to his coccyx. He could only stare ahead stupidly at the sharp string before another one quickly followed. Attempting to flail his legs was fruitless. Poppy had the forethought to keep them and the sharp heels clamped tight between his own limbs. Even Blacks hands were trapped under his body in such a way that he couldn't even turn his wrist to claw at the nearby thigh.   
  
“I Am Not Daft But I DO Know How to Punish Young Men Like You With No Manners! You Claim To Be ‘Captain Of The Royal Guard’ But If You Had Been In My Guard I Would Of Had You Demoted Until You Had Better Conduct!” Each word was preceded by a another slap to his rear. Black’s magic eventually forming his rump in a vain attempt to protect himself. All he did was provide more surface for Poppy to pepper with sharp smacks.    
The pain wasn’t even the worse part. Poppy’s words struck deep and the humiliation that his punishment had an audience made tears overflow from his sockets down his face.    
  
If Black had looked around or Poppy looked up from his self given task they would of most likely stalled in place. Blue and Papyrus had the decency to look away blushing but kept peeking back while trying to hide their erections. Unlike them, Red had whipped his phone would and was trying to record the spectacle while he was slowly be rocked against his brother’s bulge. Stretch and Sans seemed to have shut down and were blank eyed while Slim...Slim was enrapture one how perfect his brother looked.

The submissive pose, the high pitched squeals of pain, the teary eyes. He wanted all of that. He wanted Black on his lap, squirming under his hand, crying because of him and when all was said and done moaning from his cock.   
  
“Now I Believe You Have Been Punished Enough. What Do You Have To Say To Your Brother?” Poppy seemed to be oblivious of the poorly hidden sexual acts in front of him, or even the purple tent in Black’s obscenely short pants.   
  
“I’m sorry Papy…” Black sniffled attempting to cross his legs but cringing when it pulled at the bruised flesh of his buttocks.    
  
“That’s A Good Boy. I Know He Might Have Low HP And You Might Feel Inclined To Spoil Him But Do Not Slim. If You Need It I Will Teach You Ways To Curb His Temper” Poppy offered smiling brightly as if he hadn't just spanked one of the most violent Sanses in the multiverse into a crying mess.    
  
“Yes please” Slim definitely wanted to learn how to do that and get more of this!


	5. Step on this-Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Edgey was such a dirty pervert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are: Feet | Sadism/Masochism |
> 
> I personally do not like feet in any aspect especially sexually and had trouble with this chapter but I hope you enjoy regardless!

“WOW EDGY, YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!” Blue couldn't help but tease his bound lover more. 

 

Edge was on his knees, bare except for intricately tied ropes that kept his back bowed and legs spread. The ring gag kept his mouth wide open allowing Blue to see his seed still faintly tinting Edge’s tongue purple instead of his usual red. Between forcefully spread thighs was Blue’s main target for teasing.

Edge’s brightly glowing cock trussed up in leather. The magic bulging slightly from its engorged state. The spike like protrusions teased delicately by the very tips of Blue’s stocking clad toes.

 

Blue had done some snooping after noticing his lover’s reactions whenever Blue would put on his knee highs or socks. At first he thought maybe Edge had a fetish for it but in all actuality.   
  
Edge liked Blue’s dainty little feet and toes. Seeing them in cute little socks was nice but having them press against his magic felt like white fire racing up his spine. Edge for his part could only flex his hips to rub more of himself on whatever he could reach.   
  
“OH EEEEW! EDGE YOU GOT YOUR DIRTY PRE-CUM ALL OVER MY NEW SOCKS!” Blue exclaimed. Completely ignoring the fact that he had deliberately rubbed his metatarsals over the cock’s tip on purpose. Rotating his ankle in a quick figure eight, jerking the length along with his rough movements. “YOU’RE JUST TOO GREEDY AREN’T YOU? MY COCK WASN’T ENOUGH FOR YOUR GREEDY MOUTH AND NOW YOUR SLUTTY DICK WANTS MORE!” he kick his leg upward toward Edge’s face. Wiggling his toes  to show the damp red magic staining the white fabric. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?”   
  
Edge sobbed at the loss of stimulation and having one of Blue’s feet covered in Edge’s slick right by his face. He couldn’t reply to the question, not that Blue expected one, but gave into the temptation to lean forward and rasp his tongue over the fabric. His tongue barely fitting through the opening of the gag. Sucking his own pre-cum off even when Blue squealed about it tickling.   
  
“NO! BAD EDGY!” Blue pulled his feet away from the seeking tongue ignoring the high pitched whine of disappointment. Composing himself took a moment before Blue slammed the very same foot down on the engorged flesh. His heel impacting it viciously, stomping the flesh once then twice before digging in. Shuddering at the bound skeletons shriek of pain and ecstasy, his body going through the motions of another denied orgasm. The leather strips robbing sweet release from him once more.   
  
Blue glared at Edge teary eye sockets for a moment longer to drive the message home. He would only give Edge pleasure if he behaved. Only good boys got to rub their dirty little cocks on his feet. Bad boys get their cocks stomped. Smirking Blue now used both of his feet to caress up and down the length.    
  
“NOW LET’S SEE HOW MUCH LONGER YOU CAN LAST BEFORE I LET YOU CUM ALL OVER MY LEGS”


	6. Happy to serve his daddy-fell sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is so happy to have Fellby as his Daddy. He will never be sad again. Not if Daddy can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting
> 
> This continuation of fell sansby chapter form last kinktober.

Red rested on his knees between his Daddy’s thighs. He made sure to arch his back to present his full breast, pushed up and out as they were by the corset he had on. Daddy had picked it for him in the exact shade of Daddy’s flames. Purple and black lace intocked in swirls and patterns. Red was so happy that Daddy loved him and took such good care of him. 

It was only recently that the monster before him went from a parental figure to “Daddy”. Fellby had raised him and his brother, taken them off the street, provided for them, taught them to fight. That night Fellby found Red wearing his coat and while pleasuring himself had changed their relationship for the better.   
  
For the first time Red let go. Inside their home, under Daddy’s care? Red was safe, happy, and loved. Even Edge, as protective as a younger brother could be over their 1hp brother, approved of their relationship though demanded “no details”!   
  
Fellby was always more than happy to shower Red in gifts, drown him in pleasure, claim the scarred body as his. Tonight it seemed that his little prince wanted to worship his daddy.

 

Red was a sight to behold. His ruby magic helping illuminate the room. Complimenting Fellby’s flickering flames. The red and purple meshing together sensually. Fellby’s hand moving over his solid flesh, each upward stroke forcing a small spark to pop and fizzle in the air. Red was barely holding himself back. He so desperately wanted to lean forward, envelope the length into his mouth, worship it, take it deep. Swallow all that his Daddy had to give.   
  
But not yet. He must first take his fill with his eyes. See the sculpted body before him for what it was. A masterpiece of power and nature. Chaotic ruin in the shape of a man. His Daddy, his Master, His Lover, His Guardian. Red whined in wordless supplication.   
  
“You may”   
  
Finally! At last! Gasping wetly as far as the tightened corset would allow Red pulled himself forward and moaned salaciously. His fangs scraping the head in his mad descent to take Daddy in. Stars yes. The sweetest of taste on his tongue. Like fine wine, thick and potent. Past his teeth, deep, deep down his throat to nestle where it belonged.

Inside Red in any capacity he can take it.   
  
Mewling in happiness when Daddy’s hands caressed the top of his skull down toward his eye sockets to brush off unknowingly shed tears. “My sweet boy. So content to take your Daddy you would cry?” Daddy crooned so sweetly. Always so sweet to him in private. No one else deserve this side of Daddy. No one deserved to know just how kind he could be. Those wretched walking dust piles weren’t worthy. Only he and Edge could have Fellby and only Red could have Daddy. Whatever he was blessed with, Red would accept with open arms.   
  
Mewling, Red undulated his tongue under the heavy flesh. Drool escaping the sides of his wide open mouth. Swallowing, pulling, drinking any escaping fluid that dribbled from the slit. Thick, cream like, so hot it nearly hurt. Scalping his pseudo throat. It burned. It hurt.    
  
‘ _ More _ ’ he pleaded mentally. Hoping his eyes conveyed his plea. ‘  _ Give me more. Look at me more. Praise me more. Love me more _ ’ and when Daddy’s eyes began to close from pleasure, Red was naughty and bit down.    
  
Even the hissed reprimand, the control taken from him, the heavy punishing thrust, the slowly encroaching darkness, the deliciousness disconnect from reality, all worth it for that glorious finally.   
  
Like liquid magma. Coating his mouth, his throat, his stomach, his Soul.    
  
Even as the phallus was pulled from his body and shot it's bounty on his face. He thanked his Daddy and begged for more of his glorious cock inside him.


	7. Words as sweet as sugar-honeyglaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and Stretch are domestic and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are - Praise
> 
> This chapter is pretty much fluff. Honeyglaze is the pairing name I gave Horrortale Papyrus created by Redtomatofan and Underswap Papyrus

“Looking beautiful there Sugar”   
  
Sugar squealed nearly launching his trowel into the air.  He had gotten caught up in his garden he hadn’t noticed Stretch come up behind him. A lapse like that back in Horrortale would of cost him his head. Truthfully Stretch was lucky Sugar had long curbed his instinctual reaction of attack first think later.   
  
“I highly doubt my current attire is anything ‘beautiful’ Stretch but thank you” Sugar snickered accepting the offered glass of lemonade. Old ragged overalls covered in dirt and patches was certainly not anywhere near beautiful, maybe charming in a country way if anything. The clunky brown gloves and bright red rubber boots didn’t do the outfit any favors either. He took a sip from his drink to hide his flush anyway. Sugar would argue until he was blue in the face but it was still nice to receive compliments even though he knew without any doubt that he looked nothing like he used to. No longer tall, straight, pristine and solid Sugar was frailer than a bird, and just as brittle.   
  
Cold droplets being flicked at his face bringing another squeal from him just as startled but twice as indignant.    
“You could wear a potato sack and still rock it Sugar bean” It was the way he said it that caused pleasurable tingles to dance up and down Sugar’s spine. Stretch complimented him with such surety like if believed each and every word he spoke with every fiber of his being.  He said it in such a way that Sugar with all his denials had no choice but to accept it as a fact and not an opinion.

 

To Stretch, Sugar could wear a potato sack and still be gorgeous. Even sweaty, blotchy from the sun and his pale pink blush, even covered in dirt, fertilizer, ratty jean and just...everything that made Sugar who he was. From his round sockets behind just as circular glasses to his crooked teeth and their large metal brackets. Stretch found Sugar beautiful and that made Sugar’s Soul pulse, his body heat.   
  
It was only Stretch that made him feel like this. Only Stretch that made him feel pretty and worth it. Yes, Blood would flatter him but when Stretch would do it a long thought dormant part of Sugar rose like a wave. Was it selfish that everytime he heard Stretch say this sweet words to him Sugar couldn’t seem to control himself? He would gain the overwhelming urge to drag Stretch over him like a blanket. Take Stretch into his body and Soul. 

His garden would be fine for now.   
  
Mind made up, Sugar down his glass and stood dusting off his gloves and sauntering toward the back door. “I think I’ll take a shower, maybe but on something a bit nicer to look at” Sugar gave a coquettish look over his shoulder. “ Maybe you would like to join me?” and he closed the door behind him snickering when he heard Stretch’s mad scramble after him.

Sugar burst into full laughter even while he began to sprint to the bathroom wondering in the back of his mind when Stretch would catch on that even know, no matter how far removed Sugar was from a ‘ Classic Papyrus’. That he still very much craved, and loved, praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you like it!


	8. Knocking at the baby's room-mythtale swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a small wants it big...and deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are Fisting, begging, bondage.
> 
> Mellednsfw is the creator of mythtale and the term "baby's room" I got from starmallow on tumblr

Stretch sighed heavily through his nasal aperture while he spread the viscous lube from fingertips to elbows. The kitsune really didn’t understand his fae mate’s infatuation with being stretch out during intimacy but seeing the cute wiggling bundle was enough of a bribe to convince him to try anything. Well, nearly anything.   
  
“Pa-apy please let me shrink down just a bit? Please please!” Blue whimpered in his bindings. His wings and limbs had been tied with silk ribbons to his body in order to keep him from floating off and unfortunately to keep Blue from possibly hurting himself. He still wasn’t walking straight after his escapade with that handsome dragon the other day. Thank magic for wings but still! Blue whined again turning shining eyes toward his lover pleadingly. He was already primed and ready to go. His full body manifested and both of his entrances stretched and coated in both his own juices and the artificial lube.   
  
“Not a chance. You get this or nothing at all” Stretch gave his most stern glare. Mustering up all his will power to resist those cute eye lights. He needed a distraction quick before Blue managed to convince him otherwise! Hell lets go for it!   
  
“MWEEEAAAH PAPY YES! GIVE ME MORE”   
  
Maybe shoving his hands until mid palm into his lovers holes wasn’t the best idea but damn did Blue look good. Stars quickly became hearts and that cute chubby tongue made its appearance from the now hanging open mouth. The warm pulsations around his fingers worked at him like a mouth. Trying to swallow him deeper where restrained hips couldn't impale themselves. 

Stretch really wasn’t one to lose his cool. For fucks sake he was an assassin, a thief, a monster born of curse and shadow! There was just something about Blue, that made him lose any semblance of control.   
  
“More? Then how about THIS?!” He leaned forward slowly, still mindful, forcing the rest of his palms inside. The walls struggling to open wide enough over the ball joint of his thumb before sliding down to his wrist. Blue’s mantra of “ more” and “ oh Papy” spurring him on. Deeper he entered Blue’s plush pussy and ass. He stopped when one set of fingertips hit Blue’s tightly clenched cervix. Blue’s whine was more of a high pitched scream of pleasure when Stretch wiggled one finger into the center. Blue’s whole body had gone tense, shaking, jittering whimpers. Had he gone too far?   
  
“Please Papy...come into my...baby’s room?”   
  
Holy shit that was hot as fuck. One finger became two then three. Eventually he worked most of his phalanges in before he just couldn’t go any further.   
  


“Is that what you want Sansy? Want me to stretch out your heh ‘Baby’s room’? Want me to get it nice and open for me to put a real baby in there?” He teased, curling and uncurling his fingers. Working his left arm back and forth out of Blue’s voluptuous ass. His right stayed deeply embedded in Blue’s lower abdomen. Flexing, pulling, scraping his fingertips along soft inner walls. Places he bet that dragon hadn’t even been able to reach. “Lets see how much more you can take~” 


	9. They usually come in twos-Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Toriel really did enjoy her tiny blue lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are Breast fucking and lingerie with hints of fem dom, Mommy kink and hints of breast feeding.
> 
> This chapter is SORIEL of the swapfell Toriel and the Underswap Sans variety. Continuation of the soriel chapter form last kinktober.

Queen Toriel bit back a chortle at her consort’s continued embarrassment. One would think after all they had done together he would of been long cured from such shyness. Why just the other day she had hidden him under her skirts while she held court. Her perfectly crafted mask not giving away that her little lover was drinking from her entrance like a man starved. The memory of his broad tongue lapping kittenish over her engorged clitoris was nearly enough to distract her from the tantalizing sight but not quite.

 

Her little Blue was wearing one of his new outfits that she herself had hand-made just for him. The sheer material almost floating around his body. So light the subtle winds of the room causing the folds and frills to dance. He looked magnificent in her Magic’s color. The purple silk wrapping around his breast, so much smaller than her own but perky and firm, his nipples hardened either from her scrutiny or the cold that always permeated the castle. The snug panty, crotchless, showing off his proud erection pointing skyward. The back holding a plug in place for her to tap to further tease him. Little Blue’s reactions were always loud and perfect. He held nothing back in his actions much less in the bedroom. So different from the constant power plays of this world.    
Her pure perfect little boy he stood with his knees pointed inward as he fidgeted in front of his Mommy seeking approval. Hoping just hoping to get the reward she had promised.   
  
Queen Toriel wondered what he would thinking.    
Perhaps,  _ “ Maybe Mama will let me have some of her milk _ ?” her little baby blue suckling at her breast. Even perhaps “  _ Will Mama let me ride her? Or even ride me? Will I be inside Mama tonight? Can I have something of Mama’s inside me? _ ” But no, she had something else planned. Her silent examination bringing a brighter flush to his face and is that? Yes, his sweet little cock was already beading at the tip. Her little boy loved being on display for her.    
  
“Ma-mama?” Oh he sounded so needy and cautious. Her cute consort was just too precious, too pure. All hers.   
  
“Come to Mama sweety. You deserve a treat after all, you look so adorable in your new outfit. Why don’t you give me a twirl?” Toriel coaxed him forward like one would a skittish deer. Not that she really needed to. As soon as he saw she wasn’t mad or upset in anyway his entire demeanor changed and he brightened up. Near skipping forward to give her a twirl and pose. Showing off his soft, furless body, thick and full. She really loved his summoned body. The periwinkle body just solid enough under her hands. Her fingertips sinking in when she gripped his wide hips or spanked his generous bottom.

“Magnificent darling. Now dearest why don’t you climb on top of Mama’s chest” She cajoled laying back. Not waiting for him to do much more but sidle up to the bed before bodily lifting him to the aforementioned ‘seat’. 

 

She herself was wearing her favorite bedroom outfit when they had these little... ‘activities’. A dark purple leather corset that boosted her own bountiful breast up and forward with matching underwear. The front having a socket for her to clip an assortment of toys to for both their pleasure and a zipper underneath for when her Blue has been exceptionally good. This time though she was wearing thigh high stockings in a familiar periwinkle color that had not gone unnoticed by her little lover.    
“You’re going to fuck Mama’s breast honey. Get that delicious chubby cock in between Mama’s tits and paint her face with all of your yummy cum. Afterall good boys deserve rewards don’t they?” Queen Toriel queried even has she pushed him forward. Sliding him between her breast, talking over his wet gasp.   
  
“Yes Mama, Thank you Mama”   
  
‘ _ He really was a good boy _ ’ Toriel thought to herself smugly. ‘ _ Her very own good boy _ ’


	10. Looking like a snack-honeyvenom hints of bbqtaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Slim switch bros for a proper taste test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Micro/Macro with cunnilingus!

Stretch snickered watching the tiny version of his brother’s counterpart switch from furious too self-conscious and back. All four, the Underswaps and the Swapfells, had agreed to a little ‘mate swap’ but the hapless Sanses probably didn’t expect this. Let it be known now that they had a very oddly unique four way relationship that worked for them.

 

It first started with Stretch and Slim tossing ideas back and forth while spending some quality time with their ‘friend Jane’ watching some old cartoons where the main characters got shrunk down. Their minds took it as both a challenge and a possible sexploit. Shrink their lovers down and... well things just got dirtier from there. 

Truthfully, Stretch expected to have a tiny Blue before him not the very indignant Black but hey you know how the saying goes.  _ If it looks good? _

 

“YOU INCOMPETENT FUCK! YOU WILL UNDO THIS IDIOCY RIGHT N-Ah ahhhh” Black’s rant was cut off mid word.   
  
_ Eat it! _ _   
_ __   
Stretch had picked Black up by the knot off his scarf. The only article of clothes that Slim had left on him when they exchanged brothers. Which actually that's exactly what Stretch had left on Blue as well, and plopped him over his partly open mouth. Stretch wasted no time extending his tongue to probe at the barebones over him. The tapered tip easily encompassing the entire pelvis leaving it absolutely coated in orange saliva. 

Little legs kicking ineffective against his cheeks, hands hooking at his nasal aperture for balance.   
  
“Per-uh uh! Pervert hahn” Black might have tried to act haughty and unaffected but his body was already giving him away. His purple magic coalescing from his ribs down. His plump little peach now catching on Stretch’s tongue with each pass.    
  
“You flatter me” Stretch simpered teasingly undulating his tongue to bounce the tiny Sans in a suggestive motion. He reached down to readjust himself at the resulting pleasured squeal. Black’s glare was highly diminished, just like his stature. You couldn’t possible find a 5 inch tall, naked, blushing skeleton scary. Arousing maybe but not scary. 

Even the weak, ineffective hits to his face were of little notice. Only the small sips of the saccharine juices he could pull from the tiny body.    
  
Stretch had no plans to stop until his thirst was quenched. Even when Black had gone limp over the lower half of his face. His body twitching from each overstimulated pass over his clit. His body like a puppet with its strings cut. Black’s eyes had long since extinguished and his face slackened covered in his own drool and tears.    
Which was how Slim found them some time later a unconscious Blue cradled in his own hands. 

 

Their experiment was definitely a success (and garnered further study).  The two Papyri fist bumped and promised to give each other the “dirty details” later after their brother’s had gone back to normal and most certainly got their own vengeance back. For now they retrieved their limp younger brothers and went their separate ways.


	11. Anything you can do I can do better-Rottenberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really need to calm down its not a race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 11. Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring

The Sanses of Underswap and Swapfell had a very...competitive relationship. Not that they didn’t like each other, oh no they found the other to be just as magnificent as themselves. Unfortunately, they had been raised by their brothers in much the same way. Both were praised and ego stroked until each felt they themselves were the prime candidacy of what perfection should be. The other Sans was great yes, a near perfect copy, but not perfect like they were and that’s where things got messy.    
  
Everything became a contest. A way to measure themselves against the other. Black, the swapfell Sans, was the head of his Royal guard thus besting Blue, the underswap Sans, in that regard but Blue was much closer to his worlds Queen.    
They were both abysmal cooks (not that their brothers would admit it) but Blue caused less fires and won that competition.    
Their stats were even which angered Black since he had higher LV so why did Blue have such high stats to which Blue had replied very simply love.    
They had even tried comparing their brothers but both Stretch and Slim had beat a hasty retreat. 

 

Slowly but surely they were running out of topics and objects to argue over. Not that they would call it arguing thats utterly barbaric they were debating...heatedly. The Sanses had been stuck at a tie for weeks now and were quickly losing their cool. The only object they haven't argued over was their battle body and neither wanted to say anything negative about their most precious outfit made lovingly by their brothers just for them.

It was during one meeting when it came to them almost at the same moment. If they couldn’t compare their battle bodies why not their date outfits?!   
  
The date for the final battle was set and they both shot off to make the most perfect outfit to prove who was the better Swap type Sans once and for all!

  
  


  
Blue was ready for his victory. He had gone through his entire wardrobe and picked out the best outfit combination that was sure to throw Black right out of the metaphorical water. He was fashionably, suave and perfect. He had even had to use gravity magic to keep Stretch away so that his clothes would get mussed and stained if his brother didn't just rip it off!   
  
Finally escaping his brother’s octopus like hold, Blue made his way to the shed where the Dimensional Machine was located. Typing in the coordinates, Blue stepped into the machine after eyeing himself in the hull’s shiny surface. A low cut V neck white shirt with bell sleeves tucked into a blue and black pleated skirt. Knee high stockings and small kitten heels completed the look along with some star shaped bangles on one wrist. Blue had even formed his female body overneath to add curves to the outfit. His breast pushing the shirt outward with just the very barest hint of his bra showing and cute underwear he had found that said ‘eat my taco!’. It even had the benefit of being a double entendre!   
  
It was with confidence Blue exist the machine when it gave its final beep that he was crossed dimensions only to stop short.    
  
Black stood before of him IN THE EXACT SAME OUTFIT! There were some minor differences, purple instead of blue on the skirt and higher heels (Black had won the contest on who could walk the smoothest in heels) but everything else matched!   
  
Silence only lasted the barest seconds before they both reacted.   
  
“THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!”   
  
“You Must Have Cheated!”   
  
The room’s echoing walls bounced around their accusations and back handed comments though in Black’s case straight up insults. Finally they were both left panting and furious. They refused to end all this in another bloody tie!   
  
“I BET YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THAT FORM! IF YOU’RE ANYTHING LIKE ME (AND OBVIOUSLY WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ME) YOU FORM A DICK EVERY TIME YOU FUCK, RIGHT?” Black accused and then demanded crossing his arms over his chest in a huff attempting to take a superior position.   
  
Blue could only stare open mouth in indignation. Yes, Black was right he did form a male body during sex but there really was no reason to be so crass about WHAT A MINUTE! “Well Then You Don’t Know How To Use It Either!” hah! Black just admitted that he formed a male body to! So Black didn’t know anything either!   
  
“Urk...WELL THEN THAT’S OUR NEW COMPETITION! COME ON BLUE, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!” Black ordered before launching himself across the room at Blue. Pinning him on the ground and forcefully doding uncoordinated flailing arms (Blue had won the strength competition but Black was faster) until their legs were locked in a V like position. Their mounds pressed against together tightly through the underwear. 

The struggle having given Blue quite the view of Black’s own privates and underwear boldly proclaiming “the whole enchilada”.  The tantalizing view wasn’t enough to deter him from victory though!   
  
“Fine I Accept You Challenge. Prepare To Lose!” He boldly proclaimed before rocking his hips forcefully against Black’s.    
They tried to maintain their glare, looking away being a sign of weakness and submission, but the pleasure ministrations were beginning to get to them. Neither really know just how sensitive a pussy could be especially when they moved their legs just so and their slowly swelling clits pushed against their opponents.   
The two nubs contact slowly getting easier from their building arousal. Blue and purple slick staining underwear and thighs. Clinging like glistening spider webs each time they pulled back only to push their hips back together. Strong legs clamping over flat stomach plains to anchor themselves. Heels scraping the uncomfortable concrete floor of the basement. The thought that at any moment another Sans or a Papyrus could come in and find them a heavily panting, tangled mess on the floor didn’t cross their minds.   
  
All they knew was the cute face that looked so close to their but so different staring at them through heavily lidded eyes. Familiar round cheeks dusted in colors, soft pants dewing the air in front of them. The very slight glow and occasional provocative glimpses of shiny tongues begging to meet their counterpart.    
  
Maybe they weren’t so different and really didn’t need to prove their superiority? Black was amazing at so many things and what he couldn’t do Blue could. Why did they have to prove the other one inferior when they could both be at the very top together?   
  
To this day neither one is sure who reached out first just that all of a sudden they were completely wrapped around each other. Legs on hips and arms on clasping head and faces to pull the other into a deep kiss. Swallowing the other’s lascivious moans. Whose hand cupped whose breast or who parted their underwear so their bare, sopping wet pussys could have full contact.    
  
“You Look Amazing...No You Are Amazing!” Blue crooned his breath hitching as he neared his peek. He had yet to look away from Black’s incredible heart shaped eyelights.    
  
“HAHN ONLY IF YOU ACCEPT JUST HOW INCREDIBLE YOU ARE TO” Black mewled in return. Back and forth they paid proper compliments each other. They had been so lost in their pettiness. Obviously a minor flaw of Swap Sanses who knew?   
  
Their slowly mounting flattery war breaking before it could escalate any higher when Black tensed. His limbs wrapping fiercely around Blue with a loud ‘MWEH’ of almost surprise when orgasm crashed into him. Even then not one to lost Black had slid one hand down to give Blue’s puffy clit a sharp tweak dragging him down as well. Both of them groaning as their bodies twitched spasmodically.   
  
Panting they came down from their high. Sticky, satisfied, and rumpled.   
  
“Seems I Won This Competition!” Blue’s victory was short when Black knocked him over for round two.


	12. Bunny licking? More possible then you thought-MapleBlossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mutt and a bunny? Now I have seen everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink's are Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

“Say ahh” Slim coaxed holding a piece of fruit out for his pet bunny to eat. He slid his fingers back just in time to avoid having them get nipped having already learned his lesson. His little bunny was feisty and still hadn’t learned proper manners yet but it was all Slim’s fault really. He did love to spoil him. “Was that yummy? Does my little bun bun want another one?” he teased dangling another bit, strawberry this time his bunny’s favorite, over his lap. The strawberry was slurped from his fingertips leaving them stained red. “So messy”   
  
His bunny really was so cute. All soft paws and floppy ears. A bouncy cotton tail and big sparkling eyes and apparently a quick lapping tongue. Said tiny tongue was doing its darndest to catch each running droplet of leftover juice from his fingers.

 

“Aww is my baby still hungry?” Slim laughed when all he got was a chuff and a glare. His bun bun did hate messes...which actually. Slim used his index finger to poke his pet’s forehead and push him away just enough to shimmy out of his restrictive pants. Before he could regret it he tipped the bowl over his lap slightly. The cold fruit juices hitting his heated flesh like tiny knives. It was worth it seeing the incredulous bug eyed stare on his bun bun’s face. “ How about you clean me up here to?” he crooned enticingly.   
  
His pet’s deadpan stare spoke volumes but Crisp never broke character during their play time. Pet play had become one of their new bedroom activities and quickly become very popular. Maybe even Slim’s favorite if Crisp really would lick the juices off him. Slim had been ready to drop to his knees and play the horny but lovable mutt maybe even get a leg hump or two in! He hadn’t expected Crisp to scrunch his face and summon two floppy bunny ears and produce paw mittens from his inventory. His dick actually ripped the zipper right off his pants when it snapped into existence.   
  
“Ahm” Crisp mouth engulfing the tip of his cock was enough to bring him out of his reminiscing. The hot tongue near scalding on his chilly length when it coiled encircling him seeking the sweet nectar. His little bunny looked incredibly lewd with his cheeks distended around his engorged flesh. Crisp didn’t stay there for long. Tonguing at the base, following the journey each droplet had made. Licking up thighs where the sweet water had splashed before nosing between sienna cheeks where most of it had puddled around a tightly clenched hold.   
  
“Oh fuuuuuck baby” Slim arched his back and hiked one of his legs up and over to the side to spread himself wider.  Wiggling one of his hands down to spread himself open despite the new position revealing more untouched flesh for the lukewarm and sticky juices to leak in to. ‘ _ Oh yea _ ’ he thought to himself when Crisp began to lap at his puckered entrance ‘ _ I am really loving this pet play stuff but I’m sooo good be the dog next time _ ’


	13. Is it really anonymous?-Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it imagination or reality if its actually happening but you don't know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Creampies with hints of breeding and anal!

“Aww ya, come on Sugar take all off your big brother’s cock” Blood snarled clawing the wall in front of him. Snapping his hips back and forward in a heated manner. Driving his rigid magic into the plump rear sticking out of the wall he was slowly destroying. The delicious little ass that was taking him in to the hilt whose magical color was exactly like his brothers.

 

Sweet pure innocent Sugar whom Blood had left tucked in bed for the night while Blood himself had snuck off to Underlust. Specifically to the Underlust Sans’s playhouse where other Sanses could find a Papyrus to fuck or get fucked by. Shimmy himself vetting each one before they were even allowed in. Sass, Shimmy’s brother, handling the Papyri that came in looking for a Sans to have a good time with. Best of all was the discretion. Each skeleton got their own closed off, sound proof room where their “partner” was already set up. Their magic summoned and ready to be pleasured. 

Blood’s first time partner continued to be his only one. Once he saw that magic, felt it wrap around him like a glove, imagined it was his brother he was finally sinking into, he was hooked. Begging Shimmy to notify him when the monster came in and receiving confirmation that the anonymous partner also requested him in turn was a dream come true. Maybe the Papyrus really enjoyed the near beastial way Blood would fuck him. Maybe he enjoyed Blood’s almost overwhelming girth that snagged at his entrance, tugging the puckered magic with each pull. Whatever the case Blood wanted nothing more then to take his sexual frustration out on their willing body. Anything to hold him back from attacking his poor younger brother for salacious purposes.   
  
If Sugar only knew how much Blood wanted him. How much Blood craved every contact and moment he could get with his beloved little brother. How twisted he was to want to shove himself inside the thin, frail body and pump him full of cum. His gaping holes, forced wide by Blood, dripping his dark red cum. His open mouth, tongue out stretched to catch what he could when Blood paints his pretty face. Sugar round with his children one day.   
  
“Aww yea, that's it” Hips twitching at the thought of breeding his younger brother, Blood snarled pounding his hips fiercely before stilling as deep as he could go. The body tensing with him in orgasm. Blood pulled out before he finished to paint the open hold with more of his cream. He wanted to see it slowly ooze out just so he could use his fingers to push it back in nice and deep. One day maybe he would be doing this to Sugar...maybe one day.   
  


  
Sugar groaned after waving goodbye to Shimmy. His mysterious lover had really worked him harshly today. No one would ever suspect that Sugar made use of the multiverse pleasure house but he had needs to! He wasn’t as pure or innocent as his brother liked to believe. If it was up to Blood, Sugar would end up a virgin forever if he kept scaring off all his potential suitors like he keeps continuously doing! It wasn’t that Sugar was searching for anyone but he was lonely and Blood hadn’t responded to any of his advances. So, when he found out that he could have  **safe** anonymous sex with other versions of himself and his brother he was so excited!

 

His very first time Sugar had summoned his rear, keeping his front untouched to hopefully one day give to  Blood his mate, he had pressed himself into the padded opening. The Sans on the other side had treated him so well. He had been almost worshipped. His hole lovingly licked and fingered open before being taken so deeply. When Sugar had cleaned himself afterward he was enamored to find out the magic was such a familiar color. So alike his brother that when the Underlust brother’s approached him that the Sans requested his time only, Sugar had accepted!   
  
For now he had to contend himself with this. Brother only saw him as his frail sibling who needed to be protected and not as a possible mate. He crawled into bed despondent, pretending to be asleep when Blood peeked in just like he did every night when he came home from the bar. He probably thought Sugar had no idea he snuck out so often not that Blood has any idea that Sugar himself used the opportunity to sneak out and have sex either.   
  
Maybe one day he wouldn’t have to. Maybe one day he would go to sleep in his brother’s arms with his cum inside his body and not some other Sans.


	14. Dreams become nightmares-Nightmare/dream NON CONSENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wants his brother back but goes about it wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Tentacles, distention, asphyxiation.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON CONSENT! Nightmare gets no pleasure from the act and sees it as a means to an end but Dream does not want this.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

“Gha-ha Bro..ther please. Why Hng are you do **ING** this?!” Dream struggled to breathe in, his words stuttered almost forced from his body with each jolt. His mind scrambling to make sense of what was going on. He knew the rotted apples had twisted his brother but for him to go so far as to...force...himself on Dream in such a horrible manner hurt more than he could believe. More than the tentacle wrapped around his throat or even the horrid ones coiling inside his pelvic inlet carving into his body until his golden colored stomach distended. Nightmare’s oozing flesh parting his folds wide as more tried to slither into the warm cavities of his body. It should hurt. His magic had been coaxed to form and then invaded but for once Nightmare had no intent to harm him. There wasn’t any pleasure, perhaps some unwilling heat from the friction but the absence of pain left him scrambling even more.    
  
Even while Dream struggled, separated from his friends in some unknown universe, Nightmare had watched passively almost unaffected by the act he was committing. His face still in its normal half smile and the only visible eye half lidded almost bored with the process.    
  
“It's really simple. You won’t stop chasing me and I won’t stop doing my job. You might think me a monster but I do care about you, you know somewhere in this mess” Nightmare replied flapping his hand around his chest vaguely. “It hurts me to see you bruised and bleeding but you won’t listen to reason. So I need to be a good brother and stop our fights before they happen. I am gonna take control. If I put enough of my corruption inside you, I can have dominance over your actions. The easier way would be getting the ripe little apple out of your chest but well I could never control myself around apples and might be tempted to take a bite. So next best thing is this” and then Nightmare just shrugged. Was he really so disconnected from who he was, from all things good in the world that he didn’t interpret his actions as wrong? Is that why he looked so unaffected?   
  
“We can talk abo-”   
  
“We have talked. You don’t listen” Nightmare cut off Dream’s pleading stonily. What little patience he had was waning quickly. Deciding that he had wasted enough time denying himself and truly from deep within his core wanting his brother back, Nightmare began his final step to corrupt Dream.

Before Dream could utter another word the same tentacle that was wrapped around his throat tightened. Its tip working up his cheek like a living slug to jam itself into his open mouth. The thick flesh pushing his tongue flat while it crawled as far back as it could go before it began to secret a sour tasting fluid. The oozing ichor tacking the inside of his throat, flooding the inside of his skull until it dribbled out of his eye sockets alongside his tears. It was so cold. The same liquid ice streaming into his belly robbing him of any heat. 

 

Dream could feel Nightmare now more than ever. More than their tenuous closed off bond. The presence slowly invading his body more solid than the teacles binding his limbs. All of Nightmare’s intentions bleeding into him. Nightmare’s twisted desires. Wanting his brother by his side, wanting to end the fighting but not understanding any other way to do it peacefully. The negative emotions of the rotted apple stopping any good intent from leaking through.   
Dream’s final pure thought before he was no longer Dream, a being of pure positivity, but a well loved and hoarded sibling to Nightmare, was pity and love. He still loved his twisted, lost brother whom had done this to him.    
                                                                 ~   
When it was over Nightmare cradled his unconscious brother with a tenderness long lost. Dream looked peaceful in sleep, not quite as golden or clean, but Nightmare’s and safe. No more fighting or interference. Dream was his again. In his mind this was how it was supposed to be. 


	15. A rude bench- BlackWine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His seat had less manners then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Forniphilia and uniforms. 
> 
> I do not own Fellswap Gold at all!

Paperwork was a necessary evil but an evil nonetheless. Wine learned more about his subordinates going through there reports then one would think. Such as Doggo’s vision was slowly worsening and would require a trip to Undyne for...correction. The messy scrawl going beyond the threshold of legible. 

Wine couldn’t help but put the paper to the side and drink from his glass while adjusting himself on his seat to cross his legs. The hard surface unyielding, uncomfortable and at his shifting, unstable.   
  
“How can you expect to be a proper fighter if something as simple as a little weight on your back causes you to shake so? Patience and calm Black, you lack it” Wine remarked picking up the next report strictly ignoring the glare he felt shot at him by Black from his position on his hands and knees under Wine. What a rude bench.

It was almost adorable how this younger, smaller version of himself thought he was threatening. As if he hadn’t been the one to come up to Wine asking for training to become a better version of himself. Not necessarily his words but close enough.    
  
Comparing them you would see similarities between their facial structure and even some scar placement but that’s where it ended. Wine held himself with a grace and surety of someone whom knew he was fully capable of handling any situation while Black almost seemed to posture, making himself appearing bigger than he was. 

Wine’s uniform hand tailored by the kingdom’s most skilled seamstress and blacksmiths. Black’s while good quality did not have the finesse that Wine’s had.   
  
Black’s faults had been glaringly obvious and Wine had decided to take the other Sans under his figurative wing. The first fault had been Black’s lack of patience and humility. Dealing with that was quite interesting. Black would kick and fuss as soon as Wine gave him a order to carry out. Eventually drastic measures had to be taken.   
Wine had given Black an ultimatum. Either subject himself completely over to Wine’s training or begone from his house and continue being the mediocre Sans he was now. They both already knew the answer. Black accepted and relinquished his control. It didn’t take long for Wine to pick up on Black’s, rather poorly, hidden reactions to having control taken away. 

The slight flushing, the not so subtle glow.   
  
It became much easier to train his new junior at this revelation. Perhaps it would be considered demeaning or even abusive for Wine to use this kind of method to train Black. Considering Black was barely half his age, just a few years older than Wine’s own brother Coffee. In all honesty, you didn’t get to where he was without breaking a few backs or in this case sitting on one. You took what was given to you and used it to your advantage. That’s one lesson Black should learn by the end of all this as well.    
  
“Patience and calm” Wine repeated taking another sip of his glass and if his boot rubbed against a hardened bulge well that just gave Black more incentive to learn.


	16. Grapes of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ loves to tease his smaller mate. But maybe don't make fun of his tiny titties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Nipple play, Frottage!
> 
> this is BBQ/Rotten from my hybrid snake au! Requested by DragonessBones on tumblr

“So small. Like tiny plums or maybe large grapes? Heh, Grapes would be best. Wonder if I knocked you up would wine come out? Hm, nice and tart like your disposition” How couled BBQ sound like such an absolute asshole while he was rubbing and pinching at Rotten’s sore nipples. He had Rotten trapped in his coils, arms pressed against his sides with his legs clamped within the lower portion of BBQ’s body. The tapered tail tip rubbing at his mound through his sleep pants. Rotten’s sleep shirt had long since been ripped open the buttons pinging when they hit the tile to bare his rib cage to the cold air.    
  


Rotten had only wanted to come down and get a drink of water before bed not be molested by that horny worm again! He certainly didn’t want his less than...ample...breast forced out in the open and then mocked! Darn his traitorous body reacting so quickly to those wretchedly wonderful hands! And damn his entrance for twitching in want when those twin cocks rubbed against his lower back, smearing their sticky heavy cream on his pseudo flesh.    
  
“You’re disgusting. If you think for one single-hah-moment I would ever let you lay your fi-filth inside me you are sorely mistaKEN!” Rotten snarled before yelping when his swollen nipples were twisted almost brutally in retaliation. The sensitive flesh once a vibrant purple now near black from the constant manhandling. The pain shooting down his spine pleasurably. Fuck BBQ for figuring out that Black liked pain too! Fuck him if he doesn't-   
  
“FUCK ME YOUR PIECE OF SHIT!” Rotten wailed arching his back. BBQ had chosen that moment to flick his impossibly long tongue over Rotten’s shoulder to encircle one puffy nub. The forked tips cold compared to his painfully sensitive magic. The dizzying combination of pain, pleasure and coolness breaking the last of Rotten’s reserves. He cried flexing his hips as much as he could so he could rub his clothed cunt against the stimulating prescenece between his thighs.    
  
“Cute~ Sorry to say though i'm not done” BBQ breathed slurping his tongue back into his mouth. Drool seeping out the sides of his panting jaw. He looked starved. His eyes pitched black, a small kernel of bright hell flame at the center pulsing like a heartbeat. If Rotten didn’t know better he would think the hybrid was drunk off his own venom. Truthfully he was surprised that BBQ hadn’t already injected his magic lines with the toxin throwing him into mock heat.  “ I wanna play with your adorable body a little more. Your cute tiny titties” BBQ growled palming the compact handfuls. He rotated his wrist rolling them around. Catching the much abused nipples once more between his phalanges. Rotten’s mewling cry encouraging BBQ to rub himself harshly against his begging mate. “ I want to see you come undone. I want to feel and taste every single piece of your body before I take those holes of yours. I want you to cry and scream my name”   
  
He was stating a simple fact. This was what BBQ was going to do and there wasn’t a single thing in the world that could of stopped him.    
  
“...Please”


	17. The moon as my witness-Edgepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and spicy is a heady mix for these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are collaring

Weddings were amazing but tiring none more than for the Bride and Groom. After hours of ceremony, dance, and food followed by long thankfully uneventful plane ride. They had arrived at their hotel room and separated just long enough to clean themselves of the days grims. Papyrus had been given the shower first and after finishing found himself at the floor to ceiling window pulling the curtain back to peer out.

 

He gazed out at the bustling streets below. So very different from the Underground. Even as late at night as it was the lights of the city never seemed to go out. The streets still just as full with pedestrians and cars stuck in traffic. They kept going with their lives in the path they chose enjoying themselves. It really was amazing to finally be on the surface, free of the stifling cavern ceiling and the impending thought that...what if we all just die here?

Many probably thought Papyrus incapable of such deep or dark thoughts. Only seeing the happy, encouraging face he showed day in and day out. Which wasn’t fake per say. He really was happy and did want to encourage others to reach the very best they could be. It's just no one ever saw any deeper than that. 

 

Until he came along.   
  
Apparently other Monsters had exited the Underground after they had. Versions of themselves from other worlds. Like fun house mirrors on different settings. It was weird seeing doppelgangers of himself and his sibling walking around Ebott. Tiny( how could he be so small) blue Sans with stars in his eyes or large wide boned ones with sharp teeth and a hole in his skull.    
Meeting his own twins had been both enlightening and...utterly terrifying even heartbreaking. Papyrus that had given up hope, knew no better, bowed in fear behind their own brother or killed without a second thought or so it had seemed. Papyrus had set out as the “original” to “fix these broken” Papyrus only to find they were just fine. They had adapted as any Papyrus would and grown. Not in the way they wanted but at their core they were still the same. So Papyrus took it as a puzzle he didn’t understand and tried to learn.   
  
From there he grew and came into himself.   
  
The other’s taught him things they learned in their own trials and tribulations and Papyrus learned the of the resets.    
  
Those damn resets that had nearly dusted his brother and had killed him so many times. He took a shaky breath to calm himself, reaching a hand upward to his cervical vertebrae were a scar had “mysteriously” appeared one day. One thing that the time jumps couldn’t delete. The knife slicing into him so many times that even when fully healed it left its insidious trace. Usually his scarf would cover the false wound but not he wore something else.    
It wasn’t overly fancy to look at. A simple dark red leather band with a well shined gold buckle. It was only if someone from a Fellverse saw it would its true meaning stand out. The collar, it could be nothing else so steeped it was in protective magic, screamed  **Mine** . It nestled right over his kill scar protectively. Almost daring the malicious child to try again. Not that they could with the timeline stabilized in such a way but if it did come to it Papyrus had full confidence that his mate would protect him.   
  
His mate whom was also a Papyrus and had showed him that the world wasn’t always in black and white. Sometimes you had to do things you didn’t want to if it meant you and your brother survived. LV was a horrible thing but it didn’t define you.   
  
Edge was amazing. So strong and confident. He had stared death in the face and fought back. He was scarred more than Papyrus had thought possible but he wore each mark with pride. Edge was a survivor and Papyrus found him beautiful.   
  
Their relationship was probably odd and unconventional. They were loud, energetic and well a bit too intense for most people but they worked. Papyrus was a overly tenacious moral compass and Edge had more than enough paranoia to keep Papyrus from trusting every Soul that came along. Papyrus hadn’t understood the collar at first. Thinking it was a possible fashion statement until Edge had set him straight. 

A collar was a promise and a declaration. Whoever wore the collar had someone to protect them, someone strong and capable. This monster was loved and important and treasured by someone whom could and would make you rue the day you tried anything. The collar promised that the one who wore it would never be alone again and would always have someone at their side. Edge had given one to Red to protect his frailer brother in a cruel world. Now he gave one to Papyrus announce his lifelong commitment to Papyrus that is if Papyrus would take him.    
  


Papyrus wore it proudly and everyone celebrated. Even their brothers got along...eventually. Truthfully both Papyri were not betting per say as that is uncouth and low brow but...expecting...them to stop hiding their relationship soon.   
  
Papyrus startled when a hand joined his at his collar while another came up to cup his chin and turn him away from the sleepless city outside. 

Edge had finished his shower while Papyrus was lost in his musings and had snuck up to the distracted skeleton. His scarred eye sockets were lidded and soft, his smile gentle and loving. Papyrus grinned back snuggling into the palm on his face. They both stepped away from the window the curtain drawing close behind their slowly embracing forms.


	18. Playtime with a new toy-FSGcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee just wants his brother to love him through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are fucking machine and latex.
> 
> I do not own Fellswap gold. Coffee (the Papyrus in this) is of age in this fic.

It was a cheap replica. The latex material nothing like the leather it should have been. Shiny and clingy where it would normally by dark matte leather, heavy but mobile.   
He was lucky to even find someone willing to craft it for him in the first place.   
An (almost) exact duplicate of the Captain of the Royal guard of this world. Sans of Snowdin favored of the Mad Queen or to his beloved younger brother and close friends, Wine of Fellswap Gold.   
  
It was cheaply made, cost him more than he would admit, but for Coffee the outfit would be perfect for what he had planned. Putting the duplicate on his body pillow (Wine had bought it for him to hug at night when he wasn’t available) took an embarrassingly long time. The struggle did little to calm the roiling coil of heat that had formed low within Coffee’s lower half. He was so filthy to be doing this. To have spent so many hours and days planning this.   
His brother was amazing and worked so hard to keep them both safe but here Coffee was being selfish. Lusting after the very epitome of perfection. The perfect warrior, leader, guide and sibling and all Coffee wanted was to hoard Wine to himself. To never have to share his brother with those unworthy. Those lesser worms that crawled the ground on their bellies. Seeing them sniffing after his brother like the vermin they were made his magic roar with blood lust. Coffee wanted to burn them all. Write their names down one by one and make his way down the list. Unfortunately in the grand scheme of things such an act would only cause trouble for his elder brother and take even more of his time away.   
  
Coffee absentmindedly pet the pillow double. It really did look like Wine’s uniform. From the gloves to the wing like protrusions on the back that simulated a cape. Coffee had even snitched one of his brother’s handkerchiefs to tie on it. The rich scent of iron and musk intoxicating on its own. Incest wasn’t exactly frowned upon here. Considering how low birth rate was they couldn’t be choosy who bred with who as long as children were born. Monsters never had to deal with all that fleshy mess like humans or genes and DNA. Strong parents made a strong child and here the strong survived and bred.   
If it wasn’t for Wine, someone like Coffee wouldn’t have made it very far especially not passed their stripes like he had. They had met other Sanses and Papyrus from other AUs with different worlds and rules. Some were together with their own brother or even sister. Some chose mates from other worlds outside their own or even other “characters” like Toriels or Mettatons.   
Not Coffee. The very thought of laying with someone else not his brother made bile rise to the back of his throat. The sensation dampening his excited mood just enough to encourage him to continue what he had planned or waste this opportunity.    
  
Coffee had the house to himself which meant he could try his new toy without being heard. He had built the toy himself and it wasn’t as sophisticated like the ones he had seen late at night on his phone when he should have been asleep. It was loud, shoddy, but it would feel so good when it pushed itself in and out of his body.   
Reluctantly pulling away from his pseudo brother, Coffee padded over to a corner of the room where the rug had come loose. He had picked at the loose fabric enough that he could lift it almost like a flap to reach the floorboards below where he carved a little niche. Inside was his contraption folded up and ready for him to use at his leisure. The websites had called it a “fucking machine” which pretty much summed up its purpose.    
  
With a soft grunt Coffee hefted it over to the foot of the bed and on top of a wooden chest. The chest itself wasn’t anything special just something to store blankets and pillows but it was sturdy and would handle the weight and rocking motion of the machine. Extending it forward so the soft fleshy end protruded toward the bed like an arrow. The toy he had bought from one of the Underlust brothers they had met. There was no way he could of bought a sex toy in his world and word of it not reached his brother’s non existent ears.   
The toy wasn’t very big or thick, Coffee had never lay with another, and struggled already just to take this toy as it was. Most importantly though, it was a deep red almost black in its hue. Shimmy had lovingly crafted it just for Coffee and had even thrown in his own special brand of lube which he know poured over the silicone phallus generously. Reverently Coffee palmed the slick so every inch of the mock penis was coated, shiny, and dripping. How he wished it was his brother’s he was lubing up in preparation. Getting the rigid cock ready to cleave its way into his body. To part his folds and reach deep, so deep inside.    
  
He whined needily at the thought. His magic snapping into place between his legs already drenched and ready. Very carefully he shimmied out of his pants leaving his sweater on for comfort. Coffee brought his still slippery hand down past his quivering stomach to his aching core. The warmth coming off him in waves. His hungry little hole clenching and empty, so empty. He was already wet adding the leftover lubricant ensured that he would need little preparation. The slight burn would mimic their first time nicely and add richness to his pleasurable day dreams once he accommodated himself.    
Which really only took him a moment. Coffee intended to use every last second he had impaling himself on the fake cock imagining it was his brother in his arms drilling him into the mattress.    
  
Dragging himself toward the foot of the bed Coffee snuggled the pillow to him inhaling his brother’s scent while he accommodated himself. Once the head nudged at his core Coffee extended one of his feet to flip the switch on the side. He quickly planted them on the mattress to stabilize himself once the machine started its loud grind.   
  
“Aaah please take me brother...” He begged lightly when the machine began to push the false cock forward. It drove into him steadily past his labia into his opening spreading his walls mercilessly. His face pinching at the slight sting before it pulled back only to return slightly faster. “Brother…” Coffee mewled breathing the addicting scent in. Like a drug his mind clouding further. Lifting his hips to align himself properly before the machine started to speed up fully.   
  
Coffee’s whines only got louder. He clawed at the pillow in his arms begging so sweetly for his brother to take him harder. His wonderful brother who would probably keep up the maddingly steady pace Coffee was torturing himself with.    
  
‘ _ Calm yourself brother. I would hate to hurt you especially our first time together’ _ Wine would breath into his ear. Pinning Coffee on his back to the bed. Hiking his hips up high for Wine to thrust into. ‘ _ Such a sweet little peach. Did you save it for me? All for your elder brother to take? What a good boy _ ’   
  
“Sa-haaahns!” Coffee screamed in climax at that thought. By the Mad Queen’s blade he wanted to be a good boy for his brother! His back arched painfully dislodging the thrusting dildo from his body from the force. The machine now on its side from his legs spasming kicks still thrusting into the air impotently. Sobbing from his release so good but not enough, not nearly enough! He wanted his brother! He wanted the praise and the affection and the knowledge that his brother was proud of him!   
  
It only took a moment for Coffee to right the machine before planting himself on all fours in front of it. Meeting each shove with a forceful rock backward he rode each plunge astride his false brother screaming for his brother to take of his flesh, to destroy him so utterly that Coffee could only think of his merciful brother’s magic.   
  
Completely unaware of the red eyed silhouette standing at his door watching his debauchery. 


	19. When in Japan-twin Sans classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean when in Japan do as schoolgirls do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Public and Cockwarming!
> 
> I am horrible. This is the Twin bara Sans AU with Papyrus in the middle~ You can also thank redtomatofan for this

He had been ecstatic when his older twin brothers, Classic and Comic, had surprised him with tickets to Japan.    
After coming to the surface and learning that the “Human history videos” were actually fictional shows called anime, Papyrus had immersed himself in it. He had wondered in the back of his mind why his siblings had picked up so many extra hours between them when they weren’t aching for money but had thought nothing more on the subject. Well actually he had asked but every time he had been rebuffed and distracted in a most pleasurable fashion.    
Now that they were here Papyrus had wanted to explore everything and they did! Foods, sights, shows, history everything had been a feast for the senses! Their trip was almost coming to a close when his siblings explained that he had missed one very important aspect of anime culture which simply would not do.   
  
Donning his traditional japanese outfit,a white button up shirt with short pleated skirt and stockings, they had set out to the local train station. It was a little odd when some young human men asked him what school he went to but they had run off seemingly fritenged before he could answer. Papyrus had looked back at his brothers questioningly but they only smiled at him guilessly. In hindsight he should of suspected something was amiss but was distracted by the thought of learning something new. So when his brothers got on either side of him in the packed train Papyrus assumed they were just being their usual protective selves.    
  
Then the touching started.   
  
Papyrus thought perhaps they were just being jostled by the trains rocking motions or the people shifting around them. Neither of his siblings were looking at him. They each had one hand up holding a strap and on arm casually at their sides. A hand sliding against his hip while another rubbed just so at the hem of his skirt. He squeaked loudly when one of the venturing hands lifted his skirt from behind to graze against his underwear. Blushing he ducked his head when a human looked over at him questioningly. There was no mistaking that touch as accidently considering it was still there worming its way between his formed flesh to cup his privates.   
  
“Ya know bro, anime had lots of genres but for me and Classic? Heh our favorite might just be hentai” Comic crooned at him teasingly. Papyrus’s head jerked up startled. He recognized that word! Who wouldn’t with a friend like Undyne?! They weren’t serious right?!   
  
Their grins told him they were and he was in for a long...long ride.   
  
No one seemed to take any notice to what was going on between the three now too busy with their lives. None noticed when Papyrus’s underwear had been moved aside so that Comic and Classic could access his still stretched holes. They already had him this morning before they had left the bed. His openings relaxed and loose for the brothers to casually slip a couple fingers in each. Their large phalanges coaxing his body to wetness. The chance of being caught, the stimulation, his brother’s experienced hands leaving him a shivering mess. It was only their hands between his legs that kept him upright. Papyrus own digits curled against his stuttering chest. His whole body shivering from the pleasure they were pulling from his body.   
  
“He’s looking a bit cold, don’t you think bro?” Papyrus felt more than heard his siblings talking over his head. All he could hear was his magic rushing through his skull and his own barely stifled whine when they withdrew their digits.   
  
“Yea, can’t be too warm in such a short skirt. Good thing we are good samaritans right? Helping those in need and all that” What did they mean? His eyes snapped open, when had he closed them? At the sudden presence pushing against his slick holes. They weren't actually going to do this were they!? The pressure increased just enough that the tips of their so very familiar cocks breached him.   
  
“Brothers please...not hah...not here” Papyrus whimpered from his position sandwiched between his two elder siblings. His plea unheeded as they kept inching forward. Surreptitiously taking small steps forward until they were buried to the root with Papyrus trapped between them. Their warm lengths like hot metal rods inside his pelvis. Papyrus had never been more mortified or turned in his life.    
Even more so when he heard one of his brother’s wave off a nearby human’s concern when they questioned if he was alright. Stating that he suffered from heavy motion sickness to explain his sweating demeanor and brightly blushing face.   
  
It was Comic who smugly told him to get ready for a long ride. Papyrus couldn’t muster the courage to react to the pun even when Classic chortled and began to rock their hips together the shafts grinding inside him. 

They were going to have words after this! Those darn, darn..HENTAIS!   
  



	20. hot dog-gone it-kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is a dirty tease, poor Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are hot-dogging and dirty talk

“Do ya like mah fat cock rubbing against yer slutty hole Sans? Want me ta fuck ya like a bitch ya are?” Red mocked against the side of Sans’s skull. He now had the smaller skeleton bent over couch arm forcefully. One hand gripping a slender neck to pin Sans face first into the lumpy cushions while the other almost painfully grabbed the ample flesh of Sans’s ass spreading him open. Red had both their shorts down to their knees so he could slide their ecto-flesh together. His length slotting itself between Sans ass cheeks to poke and rub at the no longer hidden pucker. Red’s tacky precum slicking them both so he could glide back and forth easily.    
  
“Are you-hah gonna talk or fuck me?” Sans struggled to turn his head enough so that he could glare over his shoulder at his scarred double. He really didn’t have patience for the fell monster’s teasing. Sans had been craving his mate all day and damnit he wanted him now! He wanted Red inside him. The deliciously girthy length dragging at his walls. Piercings that were never quite warm to rub against his prostate. He wanted Red to cum inside him until Sans was bulging his magic rumbling in protest. “Come oooon throw me a bone here!”   
  
Red could only laugh. His mate was desperate if he was using such a basic bone. Instead of giving in, Red put more of his weight on Sans the couch bobbing lightly from so much pressure on one of its sides. Dropping his hips a bit lower he nestled his cock under Sans balls. Nudging them roughly so he could slide his length against Sans shorter dick. 

Red’s tensing legs were the only warning Sans got before Red started a rapid staccato rhythm.    
  
“Bas-hah ard!” Sans spat clamping his legs together to squish Red’s cock between his thighs. Press it harder against his cock for more pleasure. It felt so good but it still wasn’t what he wanted. It wasn’t enough. Sans could cum from this easily but he still wouldn’t be satisfied. Not until the itch, that craving, was satisfied.

 

The room was filled with Red’s rough laugh over Sans’s disgruntled whines. The wet smacks of their flesh connecting echoed loudly around the room. Sans scratched at the cushions crying. It felt so good. He could feel himself rushing closer to the end. He couldn’t move a single inch under Red now who had put his entire girth on top of him. Red’s legs now caging his own together to form a thick sheathe around their lengths.    
  
“I’ll fuck your ass soon enough baby boy. Right now I wanna watch you squirm. Drag it out nice and long until you break for me” cooed Red viciously. Feeling the tell tale twitching of Sans cock against his, the balls drawing up and away he pulled back at the last moment. Cackling when Sans started to swear like a proper Fell monster. Red pulled back enough to slide his cock once more between Sans’s ass cheeks. “Ready for round two?”   
  
Sans only gave a defeated sounding groan of “But there wasn’t even a round one!” before Red began to rock their hips again.   
  



	21. change of heart-bbq/rotten with lots of papyri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took some convincing but boy did he like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are bukkake, suspension, threesome moresomes, lots of cum
> 
> based on my swapfell boys BBQ and Rotten

Rotten hung in his bindings limply. All his energy long since drained out of him. The papyri were insatiable. His body filled to the brim with their cocks and cum. Their seed nestled deep inside where he had either swallowed it or they had deposited it inside his pelvic cavity. A puddle of multi colored fluids had over flowed to gather at the base of the swing his body was nestled in. He could even feel the slightly cooling strands where the more impatient skeletons had jerked off over him to coat his bones in their magic.   
  
BBQ had proposed this idea to him months ago but Rotten had little to no interest at the time. He was more then content to only have his brother as his only lover After much wheelding from BBQ, Rotten had given in and they began to hash out the details. Only certain Papyrus would be allowed only after BBQ himself had vetted them.   
  
Rotten wasn’t privy to the invitation list only that BBQ had given them the the green light. Even know after having their taste on his tongue and his body thoroughly used he only had guesses as to their identities. The blindfold that had been secured to his skull before he was even led to the room meant he could see nothing. The head phones meant he could hear nothing. They were anonymous versions of his brothers that were plundering his body. Wrenching orgasm after orgasm from him until he had no more magic to give. His body shivering in climax but nothing came from his twitching cock.    
Sometimes, Rotten could tell when the same skeleton came back for another round. The weighty feel on his tongue. Their rhythm  when they took his mouth. Either preferring short, fast strokes making his cheeks bulge when they cummed on his tongue. Or long languid ones that would fuck into his throat like a second pussy. Shooting their seed so far down into his gullet he couldn’t taste them at all.   
Their flavor to. Some he would savor, rolling the viscous fluids on his tongue when they held his jaw open wide. So tasty on his tongue. Sharp and crisp, smooth and heady, spicy and sharp. Mixing, swirling, sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth until a new member pushed in.   
  
It was the same from behind. Rotten’s backside had been caressed, almost worshipped, by some. They had fondled him lasciviously their wide palms roving his flesh while they pushed into his body. Most had instead opted to slap at his firm mounds to watch the supple flesh bounce. Their rough handling matching their animalistic thrust. His body bouncing at the punishing pace. His nasal cavity pushed almost flat at the root of the cock buried in his throat.    
It was almost degrading the way his body was being used. Who know how many had taken him, How many were watching or waiting their turn. A living sex toy for them to use. A place for them to unload their cum inside.   
  
Rotten swallowed down another load gasping loudly for unneeded air when the length pulled out of his aching throat. The cock in his backside jittering a few times before it too finished and pulled out. Blinking behind the blindfold sleepily, Rotten “looked” around wondering why everything had stopped. Usually was soon as one pulled out another pushed it. He couldn’t see or hear what was going on.   
  
“!?!” Rotten flinched when he felt warm globs of magic begin to fall on him from all sides. His face, back, and rear were soon coated. He couldn’t even count how much had fallen on him just that he could feel it slowly cooling on his body. He opened his mouth greedly to catch whatever he could on his tongue.   
  
Maybe next time they could do this with the Sanses? The little blue one and drooly red one to?


	22. two to three to four-spicyhoneycherryberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get together and add a little spice find find out that something spicier wants in to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are cuckolding, threesome(moresome) hints of breeding

Papyrus had loved his brother for as long as he could remember. One day he realized that he more than just loved Sans. He loved Sans with all his Soul and couldn’t imagine a day without the bright smiles or star shaped eyelights. The too loud voice and how full of life he was. Sans was what kept Papyrus going.    
He woke up every morning to a cheery hello and a not quite edible breakfast to go to a monotonous job that he did happily. He was fine staying forever in the Underground as long as he had Sans. Even if the love was unrequited, Papyrus was happy as long as Sans was.   
  
Then the human fell down and the genocide began.   
  
So many times he lived the same week over and over again. Papyrus was damned to watch his very reason for living struck down before his eyes. The dusty blue scarf flapping in the wind. He killed the demon so many times. Papyrus had lost himself. He had tried everything and anything to stop the living nightmare but nothing matter and nothing changed. For everyone else it was like the laid back skeleton went from friendly and open to depressed and closed off. It was so obvious that everyone noticed the seemingly overnight change.    
It hit Sans the hardest. Every reset he would notice immediately that something was wrong and he would ask like a broken record, “ Are You Alright Papy?”. He would always try to wave the worry off but it didn’t work. Papyrus would see him try so hard during that hellish week. Every day he would do his best to make Papyrus smile and Papyrus would just for Sans but it was lackluster and brittle.   
  
It was one desperate timeline after a brutal series of resets when Sans asked him if he was alright that Papyrus just...broke. Like a bridge collapsing he fell to the floor in pieces. Wailing like damned soul. He told Sans everything. The death, blood, fights and that damn dusty scarf sitting all alone in the snow. He told Sans how much it hurt to be alone and how much he loved and needed Sans. He begged Sans to believe him, pleaded for help. He called out and Sans came.   
  
Sans had held him, rocking him back and forth until Papyrus calmed down. They talked about everything there on the kitchen floor. Long past their lower halves going numb and bodies exhausted. Sans believed him and he accepted Papyrus. Sans admitted to loving Papyrus to. He even extracted a promise from Papyrus that no matter how many times the world reset that Papyrus would tell Sans what was happening and that Papyrus loved him. That Sans would always believe him and stand by his side.    
  
They stayed that way. A united front against the demon in human skin. They never made it past Snowdin no matter how much they tried. Papyrus and Sans stayed together even when the timelines were forcefully stabilized and they made it to the surface. They stayed together even when they met other versions of themselves and became Stretch and Blue. They stayed firmly together even when another Sans caught both their eye and they decided to make their two a three.   
  
Red was a raunchy little thing so far removed from their normal. Gross and to the point in a almost offensive manner. But he fit in well with them. Even better between them. The courting had been surprisingly short. It was as if Red just walked in and he had always been there. Even his brother had taken a special place in their heart.    
Maybe it was the way Red understood to pain of remembering resets or how Edge knew what it felt like to have their brother go from fine (as fine as one could be in Underfell) to near shattered. It wasn’t Edge that came to them sexually though. It was Red that for all his bluster and ego, ducked his head blushing when they asked him out on a date.   
  
Not that he wasn’t experienced. The seemingly lazy Sans had an insatiable libido that exhausted even Blue’s near endless reserves. It was also Red that introduced new things into their lives.   
Stretch now had two one hp lovers to handle. He treated the Sanses like the most delicate pieces glass and Blue one night admitted his dissatisfaction. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Stretch treating him so gently and reverently it's just that sometimes he wanted to be forced down and fucked until he ached. He wanted Stretch to pull his arms back and use Blue’s holes for his own pleasure. Red had guffawed and promised to handle it.   
  
Which is where they were now. Stretch sitting cuffed to a chair across the room. Unable to do anything but whine powerlessly while he watched Red rutt Blue flat into the mattress. The headboard slamming into the wall loudly from the force. Blue’s screams of ecstasy like siren’s song almost drowning out the sheer filth pouring from Red parted jaws.   
  
“Ya like being watched don’t ya slut? Love mah fat cock inside your heh-pussy. Greedy bitch lookit yah sucking me down in front of yer own bro” Red mocked playfully. His hips not once stopping their punishing pace into Blue’s plush opening. His lips spread obscenely around Red’s impressive girth. The shortest of the three lengthwise but thicker than the other two combined. The heavy piercings adorned it right below the bulbous tip. They dragged along Blue’s inner walls scrapping the delicate flesh in wonderful pleasurable pain. “HAH did ya like that? Yer squeezing me tighter. Ah can feel your mouth down here uuung begging me tah cum. That what cha want? My cum in yer belleh? Wanna carry mah baby?”   
  
“Yes, yes oooooh Staaars Please hng cum insiiide me Red!” Blue begged whoreishly. Hiking his hips as far up as he could to better receive Red’s length. Anything to get that cock deeper inside him. He licked the drool off his lower teeth his eyes rolling in his sockets before catching his brother’s eye from across the room. “Oh pa-ahpy Hes haaahn so deep! I want this so ba-HAAAH!” Blue screamed when Red bit his shoulder. His hips slamming animalistically into Blue. The sudden pressure of Red unloading into Blue causing a chain reaction of Blue joining him in climax. Their still joined bodies twitching minutely from the over stimulation.   
  
From his vantage point Stretch could see his brothers lower half slowly turning purple from their mixing fluids. He groaned his hips flexing uselessly. He was still rock hard watching his lovers have sex in front of him while having no stimulation of his own. His cock shining through his shorts like a beacon. He wanted to fuck them both so hard. He wanted to grab Red by his throat and force his cock inside that little brother fucking bastard and cum inside him. Stretch wanted to bounce Blue on his lap like a living fleshlight. He wanted to mark them both until everyone saw they were his. Fuck be gentle he got the message loud and clear. Stretch wanted to make them scream! Growling he rattled the cuffs on his wrist for attention unaware that he was being talked about over on the bed.   
  
“Ya know. Edge has been wanting a piece of Honey boy over there to. Think ya like to watch ur bro bred?”   
  
“Yes Please~”


	23. Mind stuck in reset-classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is trying to remember resets like everyone else. Trying so hard to love and help his brother. Know why he has that scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Scars.
> 
> This chapter has angst. Read the end notes for some explanations.

It almost seemed to mock him. A wound that didn’t exist yet still marked his brother’s chest. They were living skeletons both dead and alive. It shouldn’t make sense to have an injury that was there and wasn’t. Seemingly healed from age when it never happened in the past. An event he should know of but had no recollection because time itself had been undone.

 

They promised he would remember everything eventually. They looked sad when they said it to. As if remembering everything was more of a curse then a gift. Those other Papyrus and Sans. The “innocent” ones, the “victims”. The ones the human would kill mercilessly even when they were offered forgiveness.    
He wasn’t sure exactly when he noticed things were wrong. Conversations he could of sworn he already had or giving answers to questions that hadn’t been asked. Being in time to stop an accident or his body going through motions he had never done before.   
They promised he would get used to it once he had his lost memories back. 

  
Really he didn’t care about the lost fragments. Only that he was lacking and by doing that his brother was suffering. His poor sibling.    
Once his smiles had been genuine and good natured. Always there for friendly advice or a pick me up joke. The one day he just stopped being “normal”. His brother walked around stiffly as if movement hurt. Dark circles burned under his eyes from long nights spent screaming. Trapped in some hellish dreamscape. His sibling a mere shadow of what he was the day before but no longer this day or the next.   
  
Robotically going through the motions of life. Until one day desperation took hold and his movements became manic, frenzied...unnerving. He had worried over his sibling. Brought food to a laboratory he had no idea they had. Saw machines he couldn’t comprehend and papers written in a language that made his head hurt fiercely. He felt like he should put a stop to his brother’s actions before he hurt himself but something screamed at him to let him keep going. He would sit at the door listening to his brother mutter to himself rapidly, dozing off occasionally when the stress became too much. He knew he cried to.   
  
That was the last reset. The life before this one. This time when the human fell they found out that they simply could not reset anymore. The power taken from them. He wasn’t sure what they talked about only having walked up at the tailend of the conversation. Just that from one day to the next they were on the surface and life became a confusing whirlwind. They were on the surface with a home and a shiny red car and his brother was smiling his beautiful smile once again.  But wasn’t that smile there yesterday?   
  
Everything had been wonderful until the smile began to fade  again .  His brother started acting oddly. Going to a laboratory he had no idea existed.  Had this happened before?  Muttering to himself about making sure it never happened again. That he had to make it right.   
What never happened again? Wasn’t everything already good?   
  
Then he woke up on his new bed in their new house. Everything looked the same but the world felt as if it had shifted just a bit to the side. He was unnerved but his sibling was smiling and the other skeletons were nice to! Some looked as confused as he felt but their siblings,  why did they look like us? , calmed them swiftly.    
  
It was odd seeing someone who looked like him but acted so differently. But they had always been there,  had they? , and he was happy to see them pairing up even if sometimes the couples were odd.   
  
Then the confused ones started to act differently. Before they would pause and look around startled like they didn’t know where they were. Then the blue one asked him if he remembered anything yet. But he had impeccable memory what could he have forgotten?   
  
He didn’t like the pitying stares or how close they got to his brother afterward. Offering unneeded condolences.  They were acting as if he had died   
  
He was angry now. Why was he always kept in the dark?  Didn’t his brother tell him everything?   
  


He waited until the others left and pulled the answers from his shocked sibling.   
  
And the world under him shifted again just a tiny bit more.    
  
They said he would remember eventually and looked at him sadly every time they said it. Those other Papyrus and Sans would pair up and some of them were odd. But Papyrus had Sans and Sans had Papyrus and maybe they were both a little too broken and a little too clingy but they made their pair together.   
  
So even now with the house dark and the others asleep in their own rooms that were  never  always there. Papyrus was the only one awake to watch his brother sleep peacefully. Tracing a scar that didn’t exist. A jagged line from shoulder to hip made by a blade that a child had never held. A tired skeleton seeking vengeance for a brother who never died in a world that didn’t exist. Papyrus traced his own scar in tandem. Right across his throat in a place he had never been hit but so deep it wrapped around almost decapitating him.    
  
It was ok if he didn’t remember. Maybe he was a coward for not wanting to but right now he will stay in a life that is happening and not in a past he never lived.    
  
He rolled over on top his sibling to trace the scar with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People often write that the "universes collide" but I am pretty sure everyone would notice clones of themselves running around. In this the worlds kind of overlap in a way its as if there was always more then one person but each person is also their own separate monster. Only the DT skeletons that remember resets start off knowing the truth behind the timelines and their siblings remembering it eventually.   
> Except Classic Papyrus. He has having trouble remembering. He is split between his mind integrating the worlds as its always been this way but also knowing that no it hasn't. There used to be only them and one monster. His thought process is repeating itself in a mockery of the resets. He is remembering each timeline through his mind going through its own form of reset. He knows and doesn't know exactly whats going on. Who everyone is and what has happened.   
> His only constant is Sans and even Sans has something that should NOT be there and he is hyper fixated on it. The scar that bisects his sternum and the scar on Papyrus's own neck.
> 
> It's a bit confusing but please feel free to ask any questions!


	24. Sir Quacksworth of Ducksington-hybrid au swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how pregnant he is an apex predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are FLUFF, pregnant snakes, and baths.
> 
> This is in my hybrid au with small black snake and Slim his owner from "How to feed a lazy snake"

Unsuspecting. Innocently floating along the water, unaware of the predator in its midst. Stalking their prey inching its way closer with each tail paddle.

It was a good thing the prey wasn’t actually alive and thus had no cognizant aptitude to recognize its impending doom.   
Death at the jaws of a very pregnant, very bitey, very small lamia snake.   
  
The image was hilarious and all was being recorded by said lamia’s mate. It was time to clean up after a very long day and even longer meal time. Black had been especially voracious that night. Unable to decide if he wanted to satisfy his hungry mouth or his hungry lips. Slim had been more than happy to obliged until the rotund snake was completely content.    
  
The tub wasn’t filled very high. Just enough for Black to paddle around without dragging his pregnant stomach on the porcelain bottom. He had allowed himself to be rubbed clean, of course he did bite a few times but that was no surprise, before toys were placed inside for his amusement.    
  
His favorite being Sir Quacksworth of Ducksington...the 18. Do not ask what happened to the other 17. Just don’t.   
  
It took Black a moment to conquer swimming while pregnant. 5 eggs are heavy and he wasn’t the biggest snake in the first place but when he got the drive he was off. Chasing the faintly glowing duck (he was fully aware his obnoxious mate was using magic to aid the duck in dodging) took more energy than he had. Eventually Black looked more like an angry teabag. Floating in the water wiggling his tail to gain forward momentum.   
  
“Hiss...duck...ples?” Black gave his best teary eyed stare upward knowing it usually got him what he wanted. Eyes wide showing off his glistening purple eye lights. Cheeks puffed outward and only one fang visible over his softly trembling mandible. Black even rolled on his back to show off his round belly as if to say ‘ I am the mother of your children please lemme eat the duck’ ok maybe not that many words but it gained him a fond smile and the squeaky duck floating its way over to him. With an excited “Yaaaaaaas” Black turned over and latched onto the toy already chewing at it rapidly. The duck toys dying squeals echoing off  the bathroom walls.   
  
                                                                            ~

 

“My vicious little dragon. Did you get that duck good?” Slim eventually asked after pulling Black from the floating yellow strips and rapidly cooling water. It took a bit of struggle but he had managed to pull out the bit of plastic that made the duck make noise in the first place out of Black’s jaws.His reply was a sleepy smug smirk.    
Snorting Slim helped Black put on a large sleep shirt before hugging the snake to his chest. Before he flicked off the light to the room he opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out another rubber duck to toss inside the messy tub.    
He’ll pick up the bath in the morning after breakfast.

 

For now Sir Quacksworth of Ducksington the 19 surveyed his kingdom and predecessors remains.    
  



	25. Eat up-BloodyHoneyBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is on the chase for two scrumptious meals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Olfactophilia, primal play/ hunter prey, mating bonds
> 
> Blood is a big bara boy in this because I need it

Blood crouched down on all fours to press his nasal aperture against the churned snow. He inhaled deeply his mouth slightly ajar to aid him in tasting his prey’s scent. The rich smell of turned soil, sugar and honey. Yes, his other little mate had come this way, knowing teleporting would be a waste of magic and would be useless against someone with the same ability. There wasn’t a place in all of Horrortale could the cutie hide. It was inevitable that Blood would catch him just like he had the little blue one.   
  
Blood paused briefly to remember that little rendezvous not but an hour ago. Oh, he had been delicious. The Underswap Sans, Blue, had screamed so beautiful when Blood had hilted himself inside past his cute little pussy deep into his belly. Clawing at the broken floorboards under him with each body dragging thrust. It was only until the little monster was well on his way unconscious did Blood sink his serrated teeth into the junction of shoulder and neck claiming Blue as his.   
  
These two swapped skeletons whom out of all their counterparts had taken the initiative to bring them food. Not just once either. Twice a week they would come for the soul purpose of bringing boxes upon boxes of supplies for the horror brothers. Enough that they were well fed and had plenty to distribute to the other citizens of Snowdin. The brothers had become beacons of light to the starving monsters.    
  
Stretch and Blue were indispensable not just for the sustenance but for their company. They didn’t judge their broken twisted forms or their unnatural cravings for living flesh. Sugar had even begun to smile and cook again. Eventually the other worlds would bring food too, obviously Blue had scolded them into submission, but none would be as welcomed as the Swap brothers. They belonged to Horrortale and after some courting, one now belonged to Blood. But, it was time to hunt down the other sibling.    
  
Licking the sluggishly leaking bite mark, Blood had pulled out of the gaping entrance with a grunt. Blue was limp on the floor passed out from exhaustion. Stretch and Blue had agreed to his odd request after much coaxing. Blood had wanted to hunt them down before taking them home to mate them properly. Blue had been the most excited and Blood hadn’t been surprised that he had caught him first. Not that it had been easy. Blood had only won by using his shortcuts to evade the traps Blue had set. Blood had caught a glimpse of  orange in the corner of his eye before he had dragged Blue home knowing that Stretch would be safe in Snowdin until the two Sanses had finished. All citizens had been informed of the hunt and had given their blessings with a promise to keep an eye on the taller skeleton. Sugar himself guarding the border to waterfall with Dogamy and Dogeressa to ensure no intruders would interfere.    
  
Adjusting his reawakened erection in his shorts, Blood looked around for more clues. Stretch was tricky and had already laid several false trails to confuse Blood. Many confusing sets of the same footprints went off in four different directions but only one was right. Stretch was good but Blood was better. No matter how much he double backed or evaded it was inevitable that the lanky skeleton would be caught.    
  
Blood surveyed the scene with the eyes of a experienced hunter. One who learned under the cruel Mistress of Starvation. He picked up the only clue he needed. The slightly broken branches of a nearby bush hid a fifth trail and was all Blood needed. 

He took off with a ground eating lope. Weaving in between the gnarled trees Blood made not sound as he ran. Ahead he could hear Stretch struggling to quiet his breathing. The scent of warm honey strengthening with each step.   
  
Stretch had barely a moment to give a strangled scream when Blood exploded out of the brush behind him before the void swallowed the sound. They fell out of the void appearing in Blood’s room landing right next to Blue startling him awake.    
  
Blood had wasted no time pulling down Stretch’s cargo pants so he could bury his tongue inside the sopping wet, bright orange cunt. Bloods teeth rasping against the swollen clit from the momentum.   
Stretch’s moaned “about time” were followed by sloppy wet sounds of the two brother’s making out over his head. The heady smell of smoke and honey joined by sugar and spice creating a heady intoxicating musk.   
  
These Swap brothers really knew how to provide a good meal. Blood knew exactly how to show his appreciation.

 


	26. A pair of Boobs-cherryberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue doesn't know how to raise a baby. How can he raise twins? thank the stars Red might have the solution for their plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Kinks are lactation, breastfeeding, skelepreg, smiles/laughter.
> 
> This was requested by my Squid Waifu Sin-Sius

Twins. They were having twins in a few months and Blue had no idea what he was doing. Sure he read the maternity books over and over again, even doing research online, but everything felt so daunting. Red, his husband and the Sans of Underfell, had been at his side the entire time but how do you explain to the “male” of the relationship certain things that don’t really pertain to them?   
  
Like breastfeeding?   
  
None of the skeletons really knew much about babybones. Yea, several had raised their brothers but the younger siblings had long passed the stage to need sustenance from a bearer. It was the blind leading the blind. Blue had no idea he would even need to breastfeed his children until he woke up one day with his chest heavy and engorged with liquid magic.   
  
How was he supposed to do it? Would the baby just latch on? Did Blue need to “milk” his breast for it to flow? Since his breast were small would the baby have enough? All these questions kept him up at night and his normal energy, which was already flagging from the drain of having twins, was lacking even further. Red had tried to ask but Blue in a hormonal fit had only cried loudly and ran to their room. It had taken his husband hours to coax him to unlock the door.   
  
Now they were cuddled together in bed. Blue was curled up in Red’s lap petting his tummy softly. He could feel Red’s silent questioning gaze on him. Waiting to see if Blue would open up about what had upset him exactly.   
  
“What if I can’t do it?” Blue quietly asked his voice slightly muffled. He had his head buried in Red’s chest trying to hide from the world.   
  
Red who had be massaging Blue’s back, hoping to ease some of the tension out, paused. That question could mean a lot of different things. “Can’t do what sugar?”   
  
Blue reluctantly pulled away from his hiding spot in order to make eye contact with Red.    
“What if I can’t be a good mom? What if I can’t handle the babies feeding from me or I don't have enough to give? I mean, they aren’t very big and we’re having two baby bones and I don’t have the most magic! I don-”   
  
“Want me to try?”   
  
Red had stopped Blue’s slow climb to hysterics. Blue’s mouth was still open in midword but now had dropped further in disbelief. He could only stare incredulously at Red. Did he really ask that and could it be that simple? If Red drank from him then they would see how much Blue had and how long it took him to produce more! And, and Blue would get used to the sensation! Red could even tell him if the magic was helping him, if it was nutritious!   
  
“YOU’RE A GENIUS!” Blue exclaimed flinging himself upward nearly knocking their foreheads together. He did however knock them over laughing at Red’s startled shriek of ‘THE BABIES’ as if Blue wasn’t already always careful.   
  
“ Alright so the books said It was easier for me to lean against something soft and cradle the baby under my breast. It would be easier for them to drink like that” Blue was already pulling his shirt over his head flinging it to the side before it was followed by a sports bra. Comfortable and useful! Blue nudged the still stunned Red to the side so he could adjust the pillows into a makeshift nest. “Well come here and help”   
  
Red sighed in fond exasperation. There was that enthusiasm he missed so much. At least now he knew what was bothering Blue and perhaps even found a solution. He wiggled his way over, mindful of Blue’s round tummy, to lay at his side. He nuzzled Blue’s breast before nosing his way over to a perky bud. Red opened his mouth just enough for it to pop inside and gave a few gentle sucks. The first few drops were odd. Warm and sweet almost watery in its consistency but it was like a knot unraveling.    
  
Instinct seemed to take over. Blue pressed the side of his breast to increase the flow while cradling Red snuggled to his chest. Red for his part felt an unknown pressure inside him vanishing with each mouthful. He grew sleepy under the repetitive motions of pull and swallow. The warm magic settling low in his belly.   
  
“Wowzers this really isn’t as hard as I thought and it kinda feels nice” Blue mused out loud. It did feel odd having his breast suckled and feeling something actually being pulled out of him. But it felt wonderful to have Red there at his breast. Not in the usual way when Red would play with his breasts either. The act felt natural and good. Blue was providing food for his mate from his very body. Something that he would be doing soon for their two newborn little babies.   
  
Red hummed in agreement already starting to feel full. The breast he was currently nursing from was an endless well of magic and the other had been untouched the entire time. That was one less worry whether Blue would have enough. He wasn’t showing any fatigue. In fact he looked more alert now then he had all day.    
  
Red pulled away with a reluctant kiss to the slightly darkened nipple. He reached over to lightly cup Blue’s cheek rubbing the round skull softly. “See you had nothing to worry about. Breast meal i’ve ever had” He gave an exaggerated wink waiting for the pun to dawn on Blue.    
  
“MWEH YOU HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT!”   
  
Blue pouted before breaking out in relieved laughter. He had been silly this entire time. Blue could handle this because he wasn’t alone. Red was with him even if he was a complete boob!

  
  
  



	27. which is dirtier? them or the alley-fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red really needs to stop pushing Boss's buttons to get a good fucking. I mean he has 1hp dude! death by fucking shouldn't be allowed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are voyeurism/exhibitionism, degradation, against the wall

“SH-SHIT Boss slow the fuck-hah!” Red groaned painfully clawing the brickwall by his head. One moment he was shooting the breeze at Grillby’s the next Edge storms in shouting nonsense and drags him into the nearby alleyway. Red didn’t have a moment to say shit before Edge had pulled Red’s shorts down and shoved two clawed digits viciously into his pelvic inlet. Sharped phalanges scratching his sacrum until Red gathered enough coherency to form his ass. “If ya wanted to fuck you could've just said something!”   
  
Edge glowered at Red’s continuous whorish behavior. First he bails from his post early to get to that slum, only to flirt with that grease ball of a bartender! For sub par food no less! “Is this what you want Red? To be taken like a back alley slut?” Edge snarled ripping his finger’s out of Red’s constricting ass uncaring when they caught unpleasantly on the rim. Edge unbuttoned his pants and slid them open enough to pull out his length and aim it at the barely stretched hole. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Or is  **this** want you want?” Boss slammed into to the hilt relishing in Red’s high pitched scream of satisfaction and pain. Of course he would enjoy the rough sex punishment or not.    
Edge started a bone splintering pace. Pulling out until only the tip remained before driving himself back in. His pelvic bone painfully smacking into Red’s plush ass. Even from his position lifted off the ground Red was scrambling at the filthy wall to push backwards. Hiking his hips to take his Boss in further inside his ass.   
  
The thought that plenty of monsters had seen Boss throw him back here not to mention all the patrons that could probably hear him through the shitty walls had his cock twitching. Red knew exactly what he was doing. He loved when Boss got aggressive and jealous like this. The sore ass afterward was fucking worth it.  Red threw his head back over Edge’s shoulder moaning gutterly. A glint in the corner caught his attention.   
  
There sitting oh so innocently was a camera. A brand new, shiny black camera with a bright red blinking line and a cord leading into the wall of the bar.    
  
“HAH” Red couldn't hold back his surprised cackle. That horny bastard set up a camera to watch them (this wasn’t the first or the last time they visited this alley)! No wonder Grillby had been flirting back! Usually he just bitched at Red to pay his tab!   
  
“AND WHAT IS IT YOU FIND SO BLOOD FUNNY?!” Edge snarled digging his phalanges into Red’s hips at the sudden laughter and pausing his pace. How dare Red laugh during his punishment!   
  
Oh shit if Boss notices the camera there goes the fun and most likely his favorite bar.   
“Laughing that ya going so slow. What Boss, throw out yer back? Throw me a bone here” Red taunted.    
  
“You absolute HARLOT!” Boss screeched indignantly before slamming Red against the grimy wall and beginning a brutal magic bruising pace. It felt like his ass was getting turned inside out.    
  
Red grinned maniacally before turning back to the camera. He flashed his eye light once threateningly in warning. He can watch but one word and Red would make sure Grillby had a bad time.   
  
“Unng yea Boss. Haaah… I’ll be yer slut anyday”


	28. Moral is Don't trust honey- honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really. He always has some dirty motive. Though have you seen Cherry? So small, so cute~ even cuter when he cries from pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Omorashi and some humiliation

“Ho-honeey please sta-haaahp” Cherry whined lowly clamping his legs tighter together. He was very aware that there were unsuspecting humans and monsters sitting all around them and Cherry was giving off a soft glow. The bright theater screen had the attention but all it took was for someone to tilt their head and notice the out of place light and catch them in the act.    
It wasn’t just his summoned arousal. That was mostly blocked by Honey’s hand relentless working its fingers between slick folds into Cherry’s body. 

No, the glow was coming from Cherry’s bright candy apple belly. His body had formed in reaction to its need and Cherry really needed to use the restroom. Badly.   
  
Human food didn’t digest properly for skeleton monsters. They just didn’t have the guts for it. Skeleton monsters would hold the food inside them until they absorbed any available nutrients and then the food or in this case drink was expelled. Cherry had an unfortunate addiction to Slurpees, specifically the cherry flavored ones, and the theater happened to sell them in “Mega Glug” size.   
  
He had looked at it excitedly and his boyfriend, Honey, who was always quick to spoil is shyer lover had paid the (too high) fee for it. Cherry should've noticed the glint in Honey’s eyes or the fact he grabbed a bit too many napkins, but was too enamored with his near torso sized drink to realize. It was only half way through the movie and drinking the entire Slurpee that Cherry began to shift in his seat. He was pressed close to Honey’s side with the taller monster’s arm over his shoulder and the other hand on his thigh.   
His squirming must of been the signal Honey was waiting for if not the sudden red shine. Quicker than Cherry had ever seen Honey move, Honey had wiggles one hand into Cherry’s shorts and underwear to cup his summoned lips. Quick and knowledgeable phalanges started to work at his clit, rubbing quick concentric circles. The arm over his shoulder keeping Cherry from curling up in mortification. 

 

His hands were slowly squeezing the life out of the empty Slurpee container. Anything to ground himself from the stimulating pressure on his slowly slickening slit and the ever building pressure. Cherry realized belatedly that Honey had been planning this. 

A loud movie with hardly a plotline but enough explosions and action to keep everyone's attention? Check.   
Double seats perfect for two people to sit side by side without the blocking arm rest? Check.   
The ridiculously sized drinks that just so happened to have Cherry’s favorite kind? Check and mate.   
  
“What’s wrong Cherry pie? Don’t want to have some dirty fun?” That absolute bastard. There was dirty and then there was  **dirty** ! Cherry didn’t want to pee himself in public where anyone would see! “My shy cutie. Is that your juices on my fingers?” Cherry clenched at the praise and dirty talk, “ or is it your...piss?”   
  
“Honey...Please I need to go…” Cherry begged one more time sniffling. He had dropped the cup to tangle his hands in Honey’s sweater. Cherry cried with a finger tip lightly tapped at his urethral opening, muffling his wails when the pressure became to much. “Baaaast-hah-ard” Cherry gasped when he finally released unable to hold it back anymore. Ignoring people shushing them from nearby. The warm liquid sluiced around Honey’s fingers to soak into their clothes, the seat underneath them, and leave rapidly cooling trails down Cherry’s shaking legs. Cherry barely flinched when Stretch hefted him onto one bony hip. The movie had ended while Cherry was pissing himself and everyone was leaving now. Cherry was sure he was soaking the clothes under him. He didn’t look up even when the workers bid them a good day and that they hoped they enjoyed the movie.   
  
Those poor workers were going to find a very wet seat.


	29. Suck it right on out-spicyhoneykustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Edge visiting the lust bros pleasure house for some good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are Glory holes, double ended dildos, and fantasizing! 
> 
> This was requested by dear saturnwonder!

Stretch idly checked his phone. He and the Edgelord were waiting for their appointment at Sass’s pleasure house. Stretch had visited a few times before but this was Edge’s first time and his fidgeting showed his nervousness. Inside the Sanses that had been assigned to them by Sass and Shimmy were situating themselves as requested. Completely anonymous, the Papyri would enter the room where a dark waist high box was situated in the center. The box itself was another smaller sealed room where the Sanses were carrying out Stretch and Edge’s request. What kind of lovers would they be if their mates aren't receiving pleasure too?    
  
They had request the two Sanses to use a double ended dildo. To fuck themselves and each other while they sucked their cocks through the convenient holes on each wall. Until they were given the go ahead they couldn't enter the room. 5 more minutes wasn’t that long but you would think by the way Edge was pacing he had better places to be and actually maybe he did. Red, the Underfell Sans and Edge’s brother, could get in a lot of trouble in 5 minutes.    
Last Stretch had heard he and the classic Sans , lucky bastard and his brother kept the original font names, were hanging out. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a repeat of last time. Blue still had the collar squirreled away in his room somewhere, Stretch was sure of it.    
  
His phone vibrated in his hand notifying him that everything in the room was ready. Stretch ignored Edge’s “finally” and followed after the leather clad skeleton into the tastefully decorated room. Neutral shades of purple and gray on the walls with low lamp light giving a dark seductive effect. The center box, obviously the focal point, had the appearance of a night sky and was that? Stretch ran his hand over the surface. Yep, crushed velvet. Something nice for them to rest their hands on while they were pleasured.    
  
“Really Edge you couldn’t wait for me?” Stretch murmured unbuckling his belt to palm his cock out of his pants. The other skeleton had already loosened his pants and was pressed against the box. Lewd slurping sounds emerging from the hole. The Sans inside already moaning around the spiked length going in and out of his throat. Best not to keep his own waiting, he supposed. Stretch knocked over the hole, he was a gentleman, before pressing his length magic through the gloryhole. “Oh, yea there we go” a mouth immediately gulped him down. A pierced tongue greedly wrapping around him to guide him in.   
  
“YOU MIGHT HAVE NO RESPONSIBILITIES BUT I DO!” Edge snarled back at him giving Stretch a glare while he flexed his hips hard enough that Stretch could feel it from the other side of the box.   
  
“Oh shit!” Stretch hissed giving a knock at the surface when the mouth on him raked sharpened teeth over his sensitive magic. Something must have spooked the, obviously with those chompers, Fellverse Sans. Maybe he wasn’t used to a loud Papyrus? Huh, wonder if he was a Swapfell? The sharp pain was soothed by wet kisses placed over his dribbling slit before he was swallowed back down and suckled. Damn, the guy had a throat like a black hole. Stretch might not have been the thickest but he was long and he took it like a real champ. “ Damn, he's got a mouth on him. How’s yours?”   
  
Stretch looked up when he asked his question and damn what a sight. Edge had throw his head back and was fondling his ribs. From what little Stretch could see of his face the Fell Papyrus looked blissed out. Looks like his partner was trying to suck his Soul out through his dick. That did answer his question however. Stretch decided to stop paying attention to Edge and focus on the wet mouth gulping him down. He closed his eyes to savor the moment.   
  
The heat, the slick sounds, the lewd moans coming from the box. Stretch tried to imagine who was in there. Was it someone who looked like Black? Fucking himself on a dildo while maybe a lust Sans was on the other end pushing back? Maybe even a version of his bro? He had seen a lustberry running around in here before. The cute perky skeleton disappearing around a corner with a giggle. 

Bet they were wet. Getting off on the dildo shoved inside them. Did they have their pussies summoned or their butts? Was the psuedo cocks shoved inside their tight little asses? Is that why it took so long for them to be allowed in? They had to stretch their own holes or each others before they could take the toy. That was a nice image. The Sanses in his mind kept changing shape but they were all doing the same thing. Fingering slutty holes before shoving the toy inside themselves. Their sticky mouths opening wide with their wiggling tongues out to take this cocks. Heads bobbing back and forth. Hazed eye lights rolled back from pleasure.   
  
“Go-gonna cum hah- swallow please” Stretch warned when he felt the coil in his stomach tighten before loosening rapidly when the mouth clamped down air tight. The magic throat rhymically tightened around his shaft coaxing his seed out and down to the hungry stomach below. The mouth kept suckling at him even when he had nothing left to give and his legs shook from over stimulation. Stretch pulled back smiling at the reluctant whine. He pushed two fingers into the hole to thank the Sans. They too were giving the same treatment as his cock had. Definitely gonna request this Sans again.    
  
Straightening up, Stretch looked over at Edge whom was slumped over the roof of the box groaning, shuddering mid orgasm. Heh, who knew Edge could be so cute and sexy at the same time? Stretch buckled up his pants before walking over to help Edge stand up. He could hear wet sounds and moans still coming from the hole. Looks like the Sanses were still busy.   
  
‘I wonder who they were?’ Stretch idly thought before teleporting out to drop Edge off home. It was empty which was kinda surprising. Usually Red and Sans would still be vegetating right where they left them. Maybe they went out to Grillby's?


	30. Magical Girl Black Vs Monster Mutt!- Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His arch enemy was acing weird. Dangerous and unpredictable. Whats is a Magical Girl to do? Why go in a secluded area with them of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 30. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing
> 
> It seems a bit dub con but there is a twist at the end that is funny. Don't worry. No actual rape of any kind

Bystanders could only look on in horror. Their beloved Magical Girl Black was actually losing. Monster Mutt a large dragonic skeleton beast had Black trapped between his scythe like claws. These beast had started appearing a few months ago and were quickly followed by powerful and beautiful “Magical Girls” in all kinds of colors. The beast were actually humans or monsters with repressed desires that lost control of themselves. Monster Mutt was the strongest one yet to emerge. Each Magical Girl had their own Beast to fight but only Black hadn’t defeated his yet. (the others wouldn’t say how they had taken down their own nemesis no matter how much Black has pestered them)

 

But now Black was struggling, firing off attacks despite his magic  running low. He had been fighting for hours. Usually Monster Mutt caused some collateral damage to the nearby area, spouted some half garbled nonsense of “wanting him” before running off and disappearing despite Black’s best effort. This time no matter how many Heart Destroyers or Cutie Kicks he did, Monster Mutt wouldn’t stay down or run off like he usually did.   
In fact all of his behavior was odd. Mutt used to talk, badly, but still spoke even if it made little sense. He would even walk on two legs instead of four and would often taunt Black by dodging his attacks using the least effort he could.   
But now Mutt was loping on all 4 paws and was taking each of his hits without flinching. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.    
  
“Calamity Kiss!” Black yelled out one of his weaker but disorientating attacks. The bright pink lips and sparkles created a flashbang effect and caused Mutt to howl and drop him in surprise. Scrambling Magical Girl Black took stock of situation. His battle dress was in tatters exposing his magic flesh underneath. Even his metal chest guard was barely hanging on, his summoned breast (an unfortunate side effect of being a Magical  **Girl** ) nearly exposed, even his power stockings that aided his Cutie Kinks were cut to ribbons.   
  
“As you can see folks, it looks like Magical Girl Black is at a disadvantage. Is our Hero going to make it?”   
  
Black’s head swiveled to glare at the media. Of course those vultures would come and of fuckign course the humans and monsters didn’t run away like they should but were instead watching the fight like idiots. He scoffed and turned away from them. Idiots they may be but he had a duty to protect them.    
“Monster Mutt your days of mayhem end now!” Casting Sweetheart Lasso, Black trapped the dazed Mutt and took off at a full sprint. The forest outside Ebott City would have to do. There he could find out what was wrong with Monster Mutt and no innocents would be nearby to get hurt.   
  
The plan was great and would of gone perfectly if as soon as he hit deep forest Mutt didn’t regain his senses and give off a earth shattering roar and shrugged off the Lasso like it was nothing. The sudden loss of balance caused Black to trip but he never made it to the ground. Monster Mutts’ long whip like tail wrapped around his body similar to Black’s lasso had done to the other except with some key differences.    
  
Black’s breast armor was ripped off and the tail had encircled his breast in a vice. Black squealed when he was flipped upside down. Now his underwear was exposed to the Mutt’s glowing eyes. Black didn’t even have a chance to clamp his legs closed or even call out an attack before hands gripped his legs and spread them obscenely wide. Hips aching in protest Black struggled in the tight grips but did nothing but stimulate his breast on smooth bone.   
  
“Fiend! How dare you gaze upon me! You will pay for this you-you...oh stars no” Black screamed his threat before choking on his own tongue. He only now noticed that he was pelvic height to Monster Mutt and there emerging like an eldritch horror was a truly monstrous length. Huge and dripping with a knot bigger than both of Black’s fist side by side it bobbed in the air menacingly.    
  
This couldn’t be real. This was real life! Yea, Magical Girls were supposed to be fantasy too but this only happened in those dirty comics and videos Black’s brother thought he didn’t know about!   
  
“You can’t be serious...why...why are you doing this?” gasped Black struggling to turn his head away from the slowly approaching cock. There had to be some of the human or monster left in there. “Please you don’t have to do this!” He prayed for mercy.   
  
But the only thing that came was Monster Mutt forcing his cock down into Black’s protesting mouth with a loud howl of pleasure. Black screamed around the invading length. Getting louder when a slimy mass lapped between his spread legs at his core. Thick strands and globs of spit sticking to his thighs and underwear soaking them. 

Black choked and struggled to draw in some air. The cock was being pushed in and out of his skull with force while the slimy tongue was worming his way under his soaked panty to lap at his folds. The once lukewarm spit now warming at an alarming rate. Everywhere the tongue touched felt like fire. The nerves reacting to the sensation. His virgin pussy blossoming under the questing tongue. Even the bitter, tacky pre cum that was coating the inside of his mouth was doing weird things to his mind and body.   
  
Monster Mutts’ growl were slowly becoming decipherable words. Black was losing his mind to the skull rattling plunges, the slowly encroaching tongue and the wanton howls of “My brother. Want to fuck him. Ruin him. Destroy him” from the Mutt that sounded so eerily like his sibling Slim.   
  
“..!” Black could only succumb when the jittering hips halted and torrents of cum pulsed into his mouth. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the bitter sweet release understanding dawning on him. Monster Mutt the beast of unfulfilled desires was actually…   
                                                                              ~   
  


“SLIM!” Black shot up in bed looking around frantically. Only, he was in his bed snuggled up to his happily snoozing brother. Everything had been a dream. Black wasn’t a magical girl and Slim wasn’t a beast albeit still mutt like. Black glared at his sibling nonetheless before slapping him with one of the bed pillows. 

The action startled Slim from his dreams of his lord in cute frilly dresses and heels. Slim stared at Black blearily wondering what exactly was going on. Why Black looked freshly fucked and why he was blushing. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but didn’t make it past “M’lord” before he was kicked off the bed onto the floor.   
  
“THAT'S FOR RUINING MY OUTFIT YOU HORNY DOG!” was shouted before Black huffed and turned away from the sprawled body. He can’t have peace even in his sleep because of his brothers lascivious wiles!   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black is so used to Slim being a dirty pervert that he is more insulted his clothes being ruined that Slim acting like himself. Those were some cute stockings ok? The outfit was perfect!


	31. no more sad boners- papayaberry,lazyboners, all four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation leads to naughty times and ...voyeurs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are desperation, out door sex, sad boners, and fantasizing 
> 
> This was requested by darling vex-bittys!

Blue dodged to the left just barely avoiding a complicated pattern of orange, white and blue bones. With a grin he sent back his own slew of rotating femurs laughing in tandem with his opponent when they too were dodged.    
Papyrus really was the best training buddy and friend. Every fight was exhilarating. Part strategy, part play, and dare he say it? Arousing.   
  
No one else took Blue serious just like no one really took Papyrus seriously. They were the ‘innocent ones’ too pure for this world and could do no wrong. No matter how strong and capable they showed themselves, even going toe to toe with their fell counterparts, both skeletons were treated like glass.    
Their brothers were the worse of the lot. They really thought that the two battlers couldn’t sense them hiding in the trees watching them train. Waiting to jump in if anything went awry. As if Papyrus didn’t have perfect control of his magic and wasn’t fully aware that Blue only had one hp. Plus even if Blue did hit him, he was fully capable of it, but since he had no ill intent there was no knock to Papyrus more than ample hp, Papyrus was sturdy and could take even one of Edge’s punches!   
  
But no, there they were watching. Just like they were every time the two friends hung out to train. It was annoying to be treated this way. Always the younger brother never anything else. Both Papyrus and Blue were tired of it. They wanted their brother’s to see them for who they were. Responsible, adult monsters with hobbies and needs. They liked to train and cook together. They liked spending time with someone who more than understood their trouble.   
  
They also really liked spending time with someone who looked so very much like the object of their desire.    
  
Papyrus wanted nothing more then to take Sans into his arm and make love to him while Blue wanted to be whisked away in Stretch’s arms and smothered in his love. Unfortunately it was like being optimistic and welcoming meant eternity as virgins. After weeks of their brother’s brushing off their flirtations as innocent brotherly love they had gotten upset and finally during one of their cooking sessions (rant meetings) they admitted their problem.   
  
Blue and Papyrus had stared at the other stunned before coming together in a tangle of tongue and teeth. The food burned but well their food usually did so no one commented on their flustered demeanor or bright smiles.    
Now, once a week (or more depending on how pent up they were) the two would meet up and train to bleed off some energy and trick their brother’s that nothing else was going on. (There was only so exhausted one can be from cooking without suspicion arising so it became training dates very quickly) Eventually when they “wrapped up” the training session their brother’s would wander off to one of their bars and leave them to clean up. Expecting them to be home by the time they dragged themselves there. That was their moment. Their cleaning up usually meant getting dirtier wherever they landed.    
  
Making a grand show of it, Papyrus called a halt and lightly drabbed some of the sweat off his brow. “I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH FOR TODAY BLUE. HOW ABOUT WE GO AND WASH OFF SO WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE? PERHAPS NAPSTATON OR METTATON?” Papyrus announced. If the fact that they were done didn’t run their brother’s off, the promise of one of the blook robots certainly would. Papyrus actually felt guilty over all this. Even though Blue wanted it too the arrangement felt like he was using his best friend and was abusing his brother’s trust in him but...it was just too good to let go. He was desperate for the relief that came from sinking into the, not quite the right shade, blue magic and hearing the ecstatic screams of “Papy” and “fuck me”. If Papyrus concentrated hard enough he would hear “Paps” instead and it almost felt real.   
  
“Quick Papyrus They Are Gone!” Blue was already positioning himself against one of  the nearby trees. His pants long since discarded while Papyrus was distracted. Body summoned and dripping. Blue had been ready for a good pounding since he woke up this morning. Once he heard the blip of their brother’s taking off he had wasted very little time. He wanted his fix too. He wanted to be bent over, close his eyes and imagine that impossibly long cock was his elder brother’s. That the hands on his hips were slightly stained from cigarettes and dog treats.  Imagining the bright orange cum that oozed out afterward was just a tad deeper like a certain sweet condiment.    
  
“My APOLOGIES” Papyrus said briskly walking over while unbuttoning his jeans shorts. Distantly wondering if Sans’s rear was perhaps wider then Blue’s considering Sans liked junk food and moved as much as a rock did. He pushed inside slowly. Neither bothering with proper preparation. Too desperate, too ready, too wet to need it. Time was of the essence and bodies required satisfaction.    
  
They completely missed the sharp pop of their brother’s returning having noticed their brother’s odd behavior. They were aware that Papyrus and Blue knew they were there watching. Of course they wanted to make sure their bros were being careful but had an ulterior motive. One late night binge drinking both Stretch and Sans admitted to barely keeping themselves from defiling their brothers. How they loved to watch their training sessions growing hard seeing how strong and wonderful Papyrus and Blue were. How afterward they would port home and jack each other off until they screamed their brother’s name. They had gotten nervous when the more active brothers had started to seemingly pulled away. They didn’t expect to see Papyrus rutting into a screaming Blue in the middle of the woods. They never would have imagined hearing their names come from their brother’s mouths surrounded by lewd moans and pleas for more.    
  
“Do we uh...Do we say something or..?” Sans looked over at Stretch only to be nearly knocked over when Stretch barreled right past him with his pants glowing. Well looks like it's not a friendly reach around kind of day! “Wait for me damnit!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
